Limite Predador
by n1ckydant3s
Summary: Sakura é a lider do time 7, a melhor ninja de Konoha.Sasuke voltou... Que mudanças o tempo provocará? SakuxIta - uma medica nin e um nuke-nin; GaaxTenten; Shikaxtema - que problemático - sasuxnaru - amor & ódio -.. contém Hentai e Yaoi; Crianças não leia
1. missão: Trazer o Gaara

Eram cinco horas da manhã.

Sakura-chan uma jovem Jounin de 21 anos, cabelos róseos e olhos verde esmeralda, estava sentada numa árvore olhando para as últimas estrelas da manhã. Suspirou. Havia realizado a maioria dos seus sonhos: Tornara-se numa ninja forte, treinada pela Godaime Tsunade. Aliais, a própria Sakura havia ultrapassado a sua sensei em muitos aspectos, como médica, assim como ganhou o carácter forte desta, o que aterrorizava muitos dos rapazes que a admiravam. Olhou para os seus colegas... Uzumaki Naruto (Um loiro um pouco problemático, como dizia shikamaru, com a intensidade da sua voz) Sai, um rapaz de sorrisos falsos que encantava muitas raparigas e Uchiha Sasuke que estava algures na borda do rio, mantendo-se longe de todos como habitual. Escoltavam o Kazekage da vila oculta da areia, inicialmente um inimigo de Naruto, que com o tempo, se tornou um amigo.

Sakura levantou-se da árvore e foi até ao rio onde Sasuke estava.

**Sakura** Você poderia ficar mais junto ao time Uchiha!

**Sasuke** hm (resposta típica do Uchiha)

**Sakura** Uchiha! Porque você nos evita a todos? ─ O rapaz encarou-a, pensando se lhe respondia ou não...

**Sasuke** Eu já não me sinto completamente parte do time! ─ Sua voz soou fria mas dolorosa. Mas um Uchiha nunca admite a dor.

**Sakura** Mas você faz parte dele, quer sinta quer não.

**Sasuke** Hm. ─ Sakura sentou-se ao lado deste.

**Sakura** Sasuke-kun! Nós... Eu... Quando tu te foste embrora... eu e o Naruto não desistimos de ti! Jiraya estava constantemente a nos contar como ele também tinha passado pelo mesmo com o Orochimaru, ele sempre nos disse que depois de alguém se perder como tu te tinhas perdido, nunca iria querer voltar. Mas tu voltaste. Tu quiseste voltar! Eu não sei o que te fez lutar contra o Orochimarau, nem porque o mataste e voltaste para Konoha, mas eu mudei, e o naruto mudou, assim como tu. Mas nunca deixámos de te ver como o Sasuke-kun! Nunca te vimos como o traidor!

**Sasuke**Hm! (forma do Sasuke dizer "Entendei")

**Sakura** porque voltaste?

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com os seus olhos de cor de ónix cheios de dor e sorriu. Foi a primeira vez em anos que Sakura viu um sorriso na cara do Uchiha. Mesmo que fosse um sorriso triste.

**Sasuke** ─ Percebi que um dia tinha tido duas pessoas importantes da minha vida e que queria recuperá-los! Mas não recuperei! ─ Sakura corou levemente.

**Sakura** Sasuke-kun...

**Sasuke** Tu foste a miúda mais irritante que conheci até hoje e o Naruto dobe mais estúpido que alguém conhece. Mas foram as únicas pessoas a quem eu alguma vez considerei amigos! E voltei porque queria recuperar isso, mas tu já não és irritante e o Naruto já não é um dobe idiota! ─ Na sua voz fria Uchiha olhou para Sakura levemente corada. ─ Tu já me eskeçeste e o Naruto também!

**Sakura** Eu apenas deixei de te amar sasuke-kun! O Naruto apenas está tentando não se aproximar demasiado, ele tem medo de te perder e se ainda não notaste isso é porque continuas um teme!

**Sasuke** Hm

**Sakura** O sai foi uma coisa necessária para a equipa! (Ela sabia que ele sentia-se trocado) Eu posso já não ser tão irritante, mas ao menos assim devias te orgulhar porque tens uma amiga que cresceu! ─ Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

Sakura levantou-se: Vou acordar o pessoal! ─ Declarou

**Sasuke** Sakura? ─ Sasuke levantou-se encarando as duas esmeraldas no olhando e disse:

-Arigatou!

Sakura ficou estática. Aquilo era um Dejá Vu. De repente Sakura deu um soco em Sasuke! Este levantou-se estonteado e surpreendido.

**Sakura** Uchiha? O que você está pensando!?

**Sasuke** Sakura? O que foi isto?

**Sakura** Eu perguntei o que você está pensando!!! ─ Sakura gritou não muito alto para não acordar os companheiros.

**Sasuke** O.o

**Sakura** Queres mais um ou vais me responder Uchiha? ─ Sasuke sentiu o seu orgulho ferir-se mais uma vez.

**Sasuke** Eu estou a pensar que acabaste de ferir o meu orgulho ao me obrigares a pensar! ─ Sakura Socou-o uma vez mais!

**Sakura**O Sasuke-kun que eu conheci nunca me diria obrigado, e quando me disse foi quando desapareceu. O que estás pensando fazer Uchiha?

**Sasuke** Sakura? Eu... Odeio quando me chamas de Uchiha! É por isso que estou aqui, afastado, porque já não me tratam por Sasuke, agora sou o Uchiha!!! Se fosses só tu, pensaria que era a tua maneira evitar voltar a sentir qualquer coisa parecida a amor por mim, mas o Naruto também me trata assim.

**Sakura** Tu desapareceste, está é a nossa maneira de não nos entusiasmarmos demasiado com a tua volta!

**Sasuke** Sakura? Eu já voltei á três anos! E á três anos que eu sou o Uchiha e não o Sasuke!

**Sakura** Se não queres ser tratado por Uchiha, tenta não te comportes como um então! ─ E dito isto pôs-se a andar até ao pé dos outros para os acordar.

**Sakura** Naruto? Acorda Naruto!

**Naruto** ─ Huh? O quê? Não fiz nada!!! Ah! Ohayo Sakura-chan! ─ disse o loiro no meio dum bocejo.

**Sakura** ─ Acorde o irritante imitador de sorrisos! ─ Ordenou Sakura, enquanto se aproximava de Gaara que acabava de acordar.

**Sakura** ─ Bem vamos partir Gaara-sama, Tsunade já deve estar preocupada, graças aqueles irritantes de ontem já estamos atrasados.

_Flash-Back_

A missão do time de Sakura era escoltar o kazekage da vila oculta da areia até konoha. Onde este iria á festa de aniversário da sua irmã, Temari. Sakura tinha sido treinada arduamente e com o passar do tempo ingressou na ANBU, assim como substituía temporariamente Kakashi sensei quando Tsunade necessitava que este participasse em missões da elite ANBU.

Ao final da tarde encontraram alguns estranhos, inimigos da vila oculta da Areia e de Konoha: ninjas da vila oculta do som.

**Ninja1:** Mas que interessante, uma beleza de cabelos rosa e o nosso querido kazekage da vila da areia.

**Ninja**** 2** É! Realmente nada me excita mais do que quando recebemos uma missão, ela conter... prémios extras! ─ Declarou olhando para Sakura de cima a abaixo.

**Ninjas**** 3 e 4: **─ Bem a nossa missão é simples, queremos levar o vosso amigo de vermelho e se não nos deixarem levaremos o vermelho e a rosa!

**Ninja**** 5:**Claro que não acredito que algum ninja tenha a coragem de abandonar os ses amigos e por isso nós iremos vos atacar e levar os dois, afinal com uma rosinha dessas poderemos fazer maravilhas. ─ O ninja sorria deliciado com o corpo esbelto de Sakura, o que a irritou.

**Sakura** Time 7, vocês sabem qual é a nossa missão, não baixem a vossa guarda!!! Sai ficas com o Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke daremos conta deles.

Dito isto já com as suas luvas calçadas e chakra concentrado na palma da mão levou-a ao chão provocando uma abertura enorme e fazendo três dos ninjas caírem. Os ninjas ficaram surpreendidos pela força na rapariga mas não recuaram. Naruto fez o seu típico Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(técnica dos múltiplos clones), e começou a socar o inimigo e com a sua kunai deferiu-lhe vários golpes. Sasuke usou o seu sharigan e como previa os ataques dos ninjas sabia como defender-se e contra atacar, Sakura socou um dos ninjas que lhe tentara "comer" com o olhar deixando-o imediatamente inconsciente. Um dos ninjas lançou múltiplas kunais para naruto, que lutava com um dos ninjas, Gaara não resistindo, mesmo sabendo que era apenas um clone do verdadeiro naruto, fez alguns selos e uma parede de areia surgiu por trás de naruto.

─ Gaara fica quieto! ─ Gritou Sakura que ao ver o erro de Naruto irritou-se e socou mais um ninja, na verdade o último, pois Naruto e Sasuke já haviam terminado.

_Flash __back__ off_

─ Onde está o Sasuke? ─ Perguntou Naruto á sua procura.

─ Aqui! ─ Uma voz fria respondeu.

─ Vamos! Tsunade vai estar um fera se não chegarmos antes do meio-dia e além disso a festa de Temari é ás 15h.

A líder começou a andar seguida Gaara e os outros três. Era estranho quando Sakura falava-lhes naquele tom de superioridade, afinal de contas eles eram companheiros num dia e noutro ela era sua chefe.

Chegados ao portão apressaram-se a ir até ao gabinete da hokage. Ao aproximarem-se da porta ouviram gritos. Tsunade não devia ter acordado nos seus melhores dias. Sakura abriu a porta mesmo sem bater.

**Sakura** Chegamos! Espero que não estivesse muito preocupada!

**Tsunade** Preocupada com o quê? Alunas minhas nunca me dariam motivos para preocupação, porque alunas minhas são sempre fortes!

**Sai:** Não percebo como pode dizer isso, sendo que a feiosa foi a única aluna que teve. ─ Falou baixinho, mas num tom ainda audível o que foi o suficiente para Sakura lhe dar um soco, este voou de encontro a uma estante derrubando-a.

**Tsunade** Só para que conste Sai, falar mal de alunas minhas num gabinete com janela e com uns bons 200 metros de altura não é muito inteligente, mesmo para alguém da ANBU!!! ─ Tsunade proferiu tudo com um sorriso de orgulho, enquanto o rapaz levantava-se com a cabeça a latejar. Sakura aproximou-se e curou-lhe a dor de cabeça. (Era algo normal, a Sakura socava o Sai e depois curava-o, assim nunca havia provas que tinha levado um soco) Claro que Sakura, como chefe NÃO DEVIA (Não que dizer que não possa) deixar a sua equipa inutilizável.

-Hokage-sama! ─ Gaara lembrou-lhe o motivo do time 7 estar ali.

**Tsunade** Gaara-Sama! Vejo que tudo está bem com você!

**Gaara** Convém estar tudo bem, afinal tenho um país para dirigir. ─ As suas palavras soaram frias, mas no final um sorriso iluminou-se na cara do Kazekage. ─ Eu gostava de ir ter com a minha irmã...

**Tsunade** Estão dispensados! Sakura os relatórios da missão. ─ Salkura entregou-os e saiu juntamente com os seus amigos.

**Naruto** Né? Né? Sakura-chan? Vamos ao Ichiraku comer ramen!! Sai! Uchiha! Vocês querem vir? ─ Os rapazes encolheram os ombros e seguiram-nos enquanto Gaara dirigia-se á casa de Shikamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------7

**Naruto** Ramen!!! ramen!!!

**Sasuke** Não Teme!!! Pede ao pessoal mas é que mandem reviews!!! ´Será que o ramen é mais importante?

**Naruto** Duvidas??

Puf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto** AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Sakura-chan?! Porque me bateste?

**Iner****Sakura** Idiota!!! Pensar em ramen em vez de dizer ao pessoal para mandar reviews!!! Mas quem é que ele pensa que é?? O Chouji!?

**Sakura**** (respirando fundo)** Naruto? O que é que eu já disse? Cada vez que acaba um capítulo pede-se review's e não ramen!!!

**Sasuke** Teme...!

**Naruto** Dobe! - ao ver a cara vermelha de Sakura - aiii! prontos! Manden reviews e não se esqueçam do ramen!


	2. a festa de Temari

Gaara andou pelas ruas cheias de gente, sob os olhares indiscretos das pessoas surpreendidas por verem o kazekage da vila oculta da areia por ali. O seu olhar frio ia se cruzando com o das várias pessoas que no olhavam de esguelha e imediatamente lhe viravam a cara com algum receio. Após vários minutos a andar chegou á casa de Shikamaru. Sua irmã Temari estava namorando e vivendo com este. A porta estava aberta, provavelmente Temari deveria ter obrigado Shikamaru a deixar a porta aberta para Gaara nem perder tempo a bater e entrar logo. Ao entrar ouviu vozes na cozinha:

− Shikamaru seu preguiça!!! Como é que pudeste adormecer em pé? E agora? E se o Gaara chega o que é que vai comer?

− Que poblemática... – Shikamaru suspirava olhando para a comida queimada á sua frente, tinha adormecido.

− O que é problemático é essa tua preguiça!!! Meu irmão está quase chegando e não há nada de decente que ele possa comer! – Shikamaru sorriu, o que fez Temari ganhar um vermelho na face.

"− Como é que ele pode estar a rir numa situação destas?" – Pensava Temari.

− Temari... Eu posso ir comprar ramen!

− Hump! – Temari virou-lhe a cara e encostou-se no armário Como que esperando que a comida deixasse de estar queimada. Shikamaru aproximou-se com cautela e agarrando a namorada pela cintura puxou-a para ele:

− Ficas linda quando estás numa problemática stressada! –O rosto da rapariga demonstrava raiva pura e Shikamaru sorriu. Aproximou-a mais e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios enquanto pousava as suas mãos na cara da jovem.

− Nee-chan! Pensava que estavas chatiada! Afinal de contas estou cheio de fome. – Gaara falou numa voz fria fingindo uns leves ciúmes. A irmã parou de beijar Shikamaru e correu até ao irmão esmagando-o e sufocando-o num longo abraço.

− Temari! Eu nem tive muitas saudades tuas sabes? – Dizia Gaara em vão, na tentativa que a irmã se ofendesse e o largasse, mas não! Temari continuava no abraçando.

− Gaara! Estava preocupada se te acontecia alguma coisa! Tens fome? Como correu a viagem? Aiii! Tinha tantas saudades tuas! Como vai o Kankurou?

− Temari! Deixa de ser tão problemática e deixa o Gaara respirar! – Dizia Shikamaru suspirando levando logo depois uma chapada.

− Temari! Eu estou bem – Proferiu Gaara friamente. Sentia-se feliz por reencontrar a sua irmã, mas infelizmente ficava com esperanças que ela já não fosse mesmo tão preocupada e problemática como lhe chamava Shikamaru, mas enfim.

− Shikamaru mostra-lhe o quarto. Eu vou comprar comida. Volto rápido. – Dito isto saiu deixando Shikamaru com a problemática missão de subir as escadas e levar Gaara até ao quarto.

No Ichiraku:

− NÉ! NÉ! Mais um!!! − Berrava Naruto pela vigésima vez.

− Poça Naruto! Tem lá calma! Isso pode fazer-te mal! – Sakura olhava-o preocupada.

− Né Sakura-chan? Se passar mal tu curas-me! Como daquela vez em que eu comi 35 ramen's e depois tive uma dor de barriga tão grande mas tu me salvaste!

− Naruto? Tu não comes mais nenhum! Não vais repetir a locura! – Após a grande conversa entre Sakura e Naruto (ambos ignorando Sai e Sasuke) o time pagou e começaram a andar. Sakura despediu-se dizendo que ainda teria que operar um paciente antes de ir para casa de Temari, Sai esboçou uma imitação de sorriso e também foi embora. Naruto e Sasuke caminhavam lado a lado. Inconscientemente dirigiram-se ao campo onde treinavam sempre que tinham tempo livre. Naruto ao aperceber-se que estava sozinho com Sasuke no descampado deitou-se sobre o chão verde. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sasuke ficou no encarando. Por fim engoliu o seu orgulho e deitou-se ao lado do seu amigo.

− Naruto? – Proferiu Sasuke friamente, fazendo Naruto virar a cara para ele.

− Naruto? Voçê me odeia?

− Não! Como eu poderia te odiar Teme!!?

− Consideras-me então, ainda, teu amigo? – A expressão de Naruto ficou rígida. Queria gritar que sim, que ele era o seu melhor amigo e que, como sempre, seria. Mas em vez disso apenas assentiu um sim com a cabeça.

Os rapazes ficaram calados, praticando o passatempo favorito de Shikamaru: Olhar para o céu, mas neste caso não era por prazer e sim por desconforto. Aquele silêncio reinava entre eles desde que Sasuke voltara, o Orgulho de Sasuke impedia-no de falar, e a mágoa e medo de Naruto perdê-lo de novo também no impediam de falar...

− Naruto? – Perguntou outra vez Sasuke, fazendo com que as duas safiras de Naruto olhassem para as duas ónix de Sasuke. – Eu não esqueci nenhuma missão, nenhum momento da nossa amizade quando estive com o Orochimarau.

− Sasuke... – Balbuçiou. Mas Sasuke levantou-se e começou a andar deixando Naruto ainda deitado. Este levantou-se bruscamente e em segundos segurava o braço de sasuke e virou-o contra si tendo a pior visão que jamais imaginaria. Sasuke chorava:

− JÁ PASSOU TEMPO SUFICIENTE DOBE! Eu nunca mais tenciono deixar Konoha a não ser para realizar missões contigo, Sakura e o outro.

− Sasuke! – Naruto não acreditava que o orgulhoso Uchiha estava chorando, e uma sentiu uma impressão no peito ao ver Sasuke chorar por sua causa.

− Na missão eu e a Sakura voltámos a discutir. É incrível como ela me tenta chamar de Uchiha friamente, mas depois chama-me o habitual Sasuke-kun. Ela disse que se eu quisesse recuperar a vossa confiança deveria deixar de ser um Uchiha. Eu não percebi bem o que é que ela quis dizer, mas acho que quebrar o meu orgulho e falar de mim é um passo para conquistar a vossa confiança.

− Eu confio em ti Sasuke! – Declarou Naruto tristemente.

− NÃO! TU NÂO CONFIAS!!! – Berrou-lhe Sasuke com todas as suas forças − TU CONFIAS QUE EU SOU FORTE O SUFICIENTE PARA ME MANTER VIVO, MAS NÃO CONFIAS QUE EU NÃO IREI DE NOVO POR AÍ! TU TENS MEDO QUE EU ME VÁ EMBORA DE NOVO E POR ISSO NÃO CONFIAS!

Naruto ouviu tudo o que o seu companheiro de time lhe falava, tudo era verdade... e ele não queria admitir.

− Teme! COMO É QUE EU POSSO CONFIAR EM TI DEPOIS DE TUDO? – Desta vez era Naruto que derramava lágrimas. Sasuke socou-o e falou:

− Eu não vou abandonar nenhuma das duas pessoas que me são importantes! É uma promessa para a vida inteira! – A voz de Sasuke soou fria, mas Naruto pôde ver a franqueza do amigo. Os seus olhos incrivelmente azuis brilharam e colocou o dedo sobre o que sasuke lhe estendia. A promessa havia sido selada.

− SASUKEE!!! – Naruto jogou-se para o amigo num abraço. Sasuke que já não estava habituado á hiper felicidade e energia de Naruto (Note-se que desde que Sasuke voltara Naruto evitava-o e nem sempre iam em missões, e, quando iam não se falavam a não ser para defenderem-se de ataques) caiu para traz. Naruto ficou atrapalhado e recompôs-se ainda exibindo o seu enorme sorriso. Sasuke encarou-o e o seu olhar frio desapareceu dando origem a um mini sorriso.

− Tu és o meu melhor amigo... Dobe! – Acrescentou o Uchiha friamente.

− Teme tu também! – Gritou Naruto

− Dobe!

− Teme!

− Dobe!

− TEMEE!!!

− Hump! – Declararam por fim.

No hospital

Sakura corria dum lado para o outro, tinham alguns pacientes complicados, e Sakura como chefe do hospital tinha que controlar todas as situações.

− Sakura-sama!!! Precisamos de si! Temos um doente envenenado e não sabemos o que fazer, é um novo tipo!

− Envenenado com um novo tipo de veneno? – Sakura ficou surpreendida e saiu correndo atrás da ninja médica. Ao chegar ao pé do paciente concentrou o seu chakra na palma da mão e analisou-o. Definitivamente ele estava envenenado. Após retirar uma amostra de sangue Sakura percebeu do que necessitava para tratá-lo...

Sakura saiu do hospital com a ordem de não fazerem nada até ela voltar e correu até ao gabinete da sua sensei.

− Tsunade-sama!!! – Gritou ofegante quando abriu o gabinete. Tsunade tentou em vão esconder a sua garrafa de sakê.

− Sakura? O que e que aconteceu?

− Temos um paciente que foi envenenado. E preciso de ir á vila oculta da areia buscar as ervas que necessito.

− Vila oculta da areia? O veneno é assim tão forte que não dá para tratá-lo com o que temos? – Tsunade estava surpreendida. Há muito tempo que não tinham problemas com venenos.

− Este veneno é diferente do comum. Normalmente quando se é envenenado ou morre-se instantaneamente ou no dia a seguir. Este veneno está matando o paciente aos poucos, ele além de estar paralisado nas pernas o resto do corpo parece estar em chagas horríveis. A dor que lhe provoca é dolorosíssima, mas ele ainda aguentará assim por quinze dias.

− Então o objectivo é provocar a dor e então depois matá-lo? Isso é interessante.

− Então Tsunade? Posso ir? – Tsunade olhou para a sua aprendiz e sorriu. – Sakura, penso que está na hora de deixar de ser minha aprendiz...

− O quê? Mas Tsunade?

− O que eu quero dizer Sakura... É que você já está preparada para tudo. Pode ir sim á vila oculta da areia. Tenha cuidado. Você irá sozinha.

− Hai! – Dito isto saiu orgulhosa, indo de encontro ao hospital avisar que iria buscar as ervas medicinais que necessitava. Depois passou em casa de Temari para lhe dar os parabéns e avisá-la que iria até á vila oculta da areia.

− Mas porque não esperas até depois da amanhã? O Gaara vai voltar depois de amanhã e os teus amigos vão no escoltar de novo. Tu poderias ir com eles.

− Temari? – Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha como se ela tivesse dito uma obstinação.

− O que foi Sakura-chan? Disse alguma coisa mal?

− Nee-chan? Se estivesses ás portas da morte com um veneno a te percorrer o corpo e a te oferecer incríveis dores irias gostar que o teu médico esperasse os quinze dias de agonia ou querias que te tratassem o mais rápido possível? – Proclamou Gaara friamente e sarcástico com a pergunta da irmã.

− Ah! Desculpa Sakura! Só estava a pensar...egoísmo! – Declarou.

− Toma! São feitas por mim. Testadas primeiro em mim e depois em várias pessoas. Feitas exclusivamente para os meus amigos – Sakura estendeu-lhe a sua prenda fazendo Temari corar um pouco. Esta abriu e deparou-se com um caixinha negra. Ao abrir viu várias bagas. Cada baga tinha uma função: Aumentar o chakra. Aumentar a força física, aumentar o psicológico, estimular o raciocínio, entre outras que Temari não leu mais e abraçou Sakura.

− Uauu! Isto é o máximo!

− Deu-me trabalho. Naquele dia em que tiveste hospitalizada recolhi uma amostra de sangue tua e graças a isso essas irão te ajudar ainda mais que o normal. Ah e isso não tem efeitos indesejáveis como dores musculares ou coisas do tipo doloroso. Só não poderás tomá-las caso estejas grávida, visto que poderá matar o bebé. – Desta vez Temari corou que nem o mais maduro dos tomates olhando para Shikamaru que sorria com o atrapalho da namorada. Até Gaara sorriu maliciosamente ao imaginar pirralhos á volta dele pedindo-lhe para lhe ensinar novos Jutsus.

− Obrigada Sakura! – Depois de se despedirem Sakura dirigiu-se até sua casa para arrumar uma roupa suplente na sua mochila e partir. Eram perto das 15h quando se aproximou dos portões e saiu.

Na casa de shikamaru:

− Shikamaru? Porque é que o fogão está com fumo? – Gaara olhava para o seu futuro cunhado friamente, no entanto pensava em como aquele rapaz era demasiado "problemático" para a sua irmã.

− Ai! Que problemático que é cozinhar!!! – Shikamaru suspirava enquanto deitava fora uma tarte. – Gaara-sama? Não contes á Temari que esta também falhou!

− O que é que falhou? Perguntou Temari que entrava em casa. Shikamaru engoliu em seco enquanto Gaara fez um sorriso diabólico e saiu da cozinha.

− Temari!

− Sim?

− Oh Temari!!! Tu és tão bonita...

− Voltaste a adormecer enquanto cozinhavas alguma sobremesa? Que problemático...

− Temari eu... – Porém Temari deu-lhe um beijo deixando-o confuso.

− É o meu aniversário, por isso aproveita que eu te desculpo! – A rapariga sorria e Shikamaru suspirava, (ele pensava que iria apanhar uma hora de protestos por parte de Temari). Shikamaru aproximou-se então da sua namorada e agarrou-a com uma mão pela cintura, puxando-a para si e beijou-a. Temari abriu os olhos após um longo beijo apaixonado e deu um grito de surpresa. Na outra mão de Shikamaru estava uma caixinha aberta com um anel com um leque e um ponto de interrogação por cima, simbolizando Temari e Shikamaru.

− Eu pensei em dar-te num momento em que tivesses no auge da tua beleza (note-se que Shikamaru achava que Temari ficava no auge da sua beleza quando esta parecia que iria destruir tudo com a sua raiva) mas depois achei que qualquer momento serve para te fazer minha noiva.

Temari sorriu enquanto Shikamaru tirava o anel da caixa e punha-o no dedo da sua recente noiva.

Eram três horas e os convidades de Temari e Shikamaru começaram a chegar. Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba foram os primeiros a chegar, Ino e Tenten vieram depois, Hinata veio juntamente com Neiji, Naruto e Sasuke.

O pessoal espalhou-se pela sala e conversavam animadamente até que todos se espantaram para Naruto:

− Né! Sakura-chan nunca chega atrasada Teme!!! – Gritou Naruto

− Desta vez sim Dobe! – Ouviu-se a voz de Sasuke.

− A Sakura foi á vila oculta da areia buscar umas ervas medicinais para curar um paciente, ela passou por cá mais cedo. – Declarou Temari

− O QUÊ??? SOZINHA? COMO È QUE A TSUNADE-OBA-CHAN PÔDE DEIXÁ-LA? – Várias gotas apareceram na cara dos presentes até que Sasuke puxou-o a um canto e disse-lhe:

− Naruto? O que achas que a Sakura faria se soubesse que acabaste de dizer que ela não poderia ir sozinha? – Naruto ao imaginar uma Sakura chateada perguntando se ele não confiava na força dele a levantando os braços para lhe dar um daqueles murros estilo Sakura levou instintivamente as mãos á cara como se tivesse se protegendo.

− Naruto? Ela não está aqui. – Disse-lhe Sasuke que observara a reacção do rapaz com uma gota.

− Temari? Acho tens que nos por a par das novidades. – Declarou Tenten enquanto se aproximava da rapariga e lhe oferecia um pequeno e discreto leque.

− O quê? – Temari corou quando Tenten apontou para o seu dedo e Hinata e Ino se aproximaram.

− Uau Temari! É perfeito! Nunca pensei que um leque e um ponto de interrogação se atraíssem. – Declarou Ino sorridente.

− É m-muii-to lind-do! – Declarou Hinata um pouco tímida.

Imediatamente a sala inteira ficou a saber, pois Naruto que ouvira a conversa berrou alto e bom som:

− PARABÉNS SHIKAMARU!!! É ASSIM MESMO! QUANDO SERÁ O CASAMENTO? – Todos ficaram com uma três gotas na cabeça, á excepção de Temari e Shikamaru que viram o seu momento de poderem anunciar aos seus amigos mais próximos que iriam casar roubado por Naruto e quatro veias pulsaram na cabeça de ambos.

− Para breve! – Declarou Shikamaru no meio de um suspiro enquanto Temari era agarrada por Tenten, Hinata e Ino. (Para não matar Naruto)

Shikamaru ligou a aparelhagem e começou a dançar com Temari no meio da Sala.

− Né? Né? Hinata? Queres dançar? – Perguntava Naruto. Porém mesmo antes de esta responder qualquer coisa Neiji agarrou em Hinata sem lhe perguntar sequer se queria dançar e levou-a para o meio da sala e agarrou-a pela cintura para dançarem, Hinata mais vermelha que não sei o quê passou os seus braços no pescoço do primo e sorriu MUIIIIITOO timidamente (ora, para não variar) enquanto Neiji fuzilava Naruto com o olhar. Gaara que estava no sofá observando ambos a dançarem sentiu um braço forte puxá-lo. Era Tenten, disfarçou o calor que ameaçavam as suas bochechas ao olhar para ela.

− Então Gaara? Nem te pergunto se queres dançar porque respondes sempre que não sabes dançar, por isso vou-te ensinar a dançar! Anda! – E fazendo ainda mais força levou-o também para o meio da sala. Chouji acabou pegando no sofá e levou-o para a rua, voltou a dentro buscar um saco de batatas fritas e sentou-se no sofá contemplando o jardim. Kiba, Lee e Shino vieram também ter com ele.

− Felizes os solteiros! – E dito isto ambos disseram "Viva" e comeram batatas.

Já na Sala Sasuke lutava contra Ino e Naruto.

− Vá lá Sasuke! Eu não mordo! É só uma dança! – Dizia uma Ino sonhadora.

− Yeh TEME! Vai dançar! Ela é tão gira! – Concluía Naruto.

− Um Uchiha não se deixa levar pelas emoções e dito isto sentou-se numa cadeira próxima da cozinha. (Que raio de casa...tãooo grande!)

− Não ligues Ino! – Declarou Naruto – Sabes? Ele ás vezes é mesmo assim: UM TEME!!!! – Gritou para que este ouvisse. Ino então suspirou e foi para a rua onde os rapazes jogavam ás cartas e juntou-se a eles.

**WELL:  
**já lá foi mais um...

coitado do Sasuke e então do Gaara... Mulheres! eheehe vão deixar de ser tãoooo sérios!!! )


	3. O primeiro beijo

Algures numa floresta:

Sakura corria de árvore em árvore, demoraria ainda três dias para chegar á vila oculta da areia. Ia pensando em Sasuke e Naruto. Os seus melhores amigos. Desde que Sasuke voltara que tudo se tornara um pouco insuportável... Naruto não suportava a ideia de voltar a perdê-lo, e ela já não o amava. Sentia um vazio por não ter ninguém por quem valesse a pena lutar, tirando os seus amigos claro, um alguém demasiado importante por quem ela daria a vida por amor, como Sasuke lutou contra Orochimarau por Naruto... Despertou dos seus pensamentos ao sentir 6 chakras diferentes. Imediatamente quatro homens apareceram á sua frente. A jovem estacou encarando-os.

− Konoha? Huh? – Disse o que parecia ser o chefe de grupo.

− O que querem de mim? – Perguntou-lhes rispidamente. Após isto alguns dardos vieram na sua direcção, tentou se desviar mas um acertou-lhe no braço. Imediatamente pousou a sua mão sobre o seu braço e concentrou chakra para tentar retirar o veneno. Mas não conseguiu. Aquele era o tal veneno como o seu paciente tivera.

− Nós queremos... Que sofras! – Dito isto desataram a rir. Sakura começou a deixar de sentir as pernas, já sabia o que se seguiria, iria desmaiar e quando acordasse estaria envolta em dores horríveis. Viu o que lhe tinha lançado os dardos e lançou-lhe uma kunai que mesmo zonza não tinha menos força e acertou-o mortalmente. De repente sentiu-se zonza e caiu. Não sentiu o impacto, mas sim alguém com um chakra enorme a segurou e antes de fechar os olhos um vulto negro foi em direcção aos ninjas e desmaiou por completo ouvindo os gritos dos ninjas.

No casino de Konoha:

Tsunade cuspiu o sakê que estava bebendo ao ver os três setes da máquina e logo de seguida esta começar a "cuspir" dinheiro. Agarrou num saco e começou a juntar o dinheiro. Foi em direcção ao seu gabinete:

− SHIZUNEE!!!! – Gritou e logo de seguida shizune com as habituais roupas de roxo entrou na sala.

− T-Tsunade-sama? – Perguntou timidamente respondendo ao berro da hokage.

− Shizume! Quero que chames o Naruto e o Sasuke imediatamente. Eles devem estar em casa de Temari...

− H-HAI! – Gritou Shizume começando a correr. Demorou uns 5 minutos até chegar ofegante á casa de Temari e encontrou Naruto aos berros com Sasuke, como sempre.

− QUÉ QUE DISSESTE DOBE?

− DISSE QUE TU ÉS UM DESENCORAJADO TEME!!! QUAL ERA O PROBLEMA DE DANÇARES COM ELA?

− O PROBLEMA É QUE ELA ADORA-ME E EU DESPREZO-A!

− NÃO TE CUSTAVA NADAA!!! GAHH!!! TU ÉS ODIOSO!!

− Eu sei. – Respondeu cabisbaixo o Uchiha.

− Não! SASUKEEE! EU NÃO QUERIA... NÃO! SASUKEEE!!! – Naruto correu atrás do Uchiha enquanto Shizune ia aos poucos percebendo que ambos haviam desaparecido da sala.

− Não! Isto não me pode estar a acontecer! Agora vou ter que procurá-los ou então matar-me! – Declarou a aprendiz de Shizune.

− Isso é uma missão problemática! – Declarou Shikamaru sarcasticamente, que ouvira o desabafo suicídio de Shizune. A rapariga encarou-o com um olhar de tiro e saiu.

Naruto corria tentando alcançar o Uchiha até que o encontrou no descampado.

− Sasukee... Gomene! – Disse Naruto quase inaudível.

− Eu quero estar sozinho. – Disse-lhe Sasuke jogando-lhe o olhar mais frio que conseguiu.

− EU NÃO TE DEIXO SOZINHO PORRA NENHUMA! – Gritou o loiro. Sasuke olhou-o de esguelha surpreendido.

− Naruto... – Sussurou o moreno.

− Tu já estiveste demasiado tempo sozinho. Fizeste-me uma promessa lembras-te? Prometeste que não voltarias a abandonar os amigos, mas o inverso também é aceitável! Eu não irei te abandonar Sasuke! Por mais odioso que sejas, por mais desprezível que sejas, é tarde demais para ficares sozinho! Ninguém fica sozinho depois de conhecer o Uzumaki Naruto.

− Naruto! – As palavras do loiro partiram o coração frio do Uchiha. Ao mesmo tempo Sasuke levantou-se e aproximou-se de Naruto abraçando-o. Naruto soluçava enquanto os braços de Sasuke o confortavam.

− Sasuke-teme! Eu...

− AHHH!!!! VOÇÊS PENSAM EU ESTÃO A GOZAR COM QUEM!?? Eu ando há horas á vossa procura! (Na cabeça de Naruto pensamentos obscenos sobre como matar Shizune passavam-se como se fosse um filme) Tsunade está louca á vossa espera! Venham!!!

− Tsunade-Obaa-san? O que é que aconteceu?

− Não sei! Mas sigam-se que ela está louca.

Ao chegarem á torre da hokage Shizune bateu á porta e entrou juntamente com Naruto e "Sasuke-teme".

− Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan? – Perguntou ou berrou Naruto.

− Não é isso! EU... Eu... Eu ganhei no casino!!! – Declarou por fim a hokage, provocando 3 gotas nos dois rapazes.

− NÃO PODE SER!!! IMPOSSIVEL!!! – Gritou Shizune assustada.

− Bem isso é bom, não é? – Perguntou Sasuke friamente.

− Não não é!!! Da última vez que eu ganhei ao jogo o Orochimarau atacou-me e o Naruto quase morreu!

− Tsunade-obaa-san, mas o Orochimarau está morto! – Declarou Naruto com cara de bobo.

− O que eu quero é que vocês como ANBU's vasculhem na floresta á procura de algum indício de perigo. Não quero ser apanha desprevenida outra vez.

− Então e a Sakura-chan, ela não tem que atravessar a floresta para chegar á vila oculta da areia? – Perguntou Naruto impaciente.

− A Sakura também é uma ANBU, para não falar das suas excelentes capacidades físicas e como médica. Se ela encontrou algum perigo deve ter, certamente, dado cabo dele. – As palavras da hokage soaram frias, deixando um Naruto a engolir em seco pensando numa Sakura violenta, porém Tsunade estava um pouco ralada se a sua Sakura estava bem.

− Podem ir.

− Hai. – Disseram em uníssono os dois rapazes que partiram para as suas casas para vestirem os trajes de ANBU e em meia hora partirem em direcção á floresta.

Sakura acordou, dores horríveis percorriam-lhe todo o corpo, não conseguia mexer as pernas e já era de noite. "Merda! Devo ter estado a tarde toda a delirar" Olhou em redor. Estava num quarto muito arrumado. A cama era macia e de casal. Olhava em redor á procura de alguém para que a ajudasse a tirar as suas dores. Sentiu um chakra forte se aproximar do quarto, enquanto alguém abria a porta muito lentamente. Sakura tentava não gemer e olhar para a figura de negro que entrava no quarto. Não conseguia ver direito quem era, pois a sua visão estava um pouco desfocada, apenas conseguia ver que tinha um sobretudo negro e uma venda sobre os olhos. Parecia-lhe um rapaz, mas os seus cabelos estavam tapados com um chapéu e com a venda sobre os olhos metade da sua cara ficava oculta.

− Beba isto! – Uma voz masculina ordenou-lhe, enquanto a levantava e a ajudava a beber um líquido.

− Eu, eu..Eu estou envenenada eu preciso de ir até á vila oculta da areia buscar... – Sakura foi cortada pela voz.

− Buscar as ervas medicinais que estão nesse líquido! Agora beba! – Sakura deu um pequeno gemido de dor e olhou para o líquido, como seria possível que alguém entendesse tanto de venenos? O rapaz ajudou-a a verter o líquido e pouco depois Sakura gritava de dor enquanto o elixir fazia efeito até desmaiar pronunciando um nome que fez o rapaz estremecer: "Akatsuki"

Sakura acordou de madrugada. Abria os olhos lentamente recordando-se do que havia acontecido – Um estranho qualquer havia na salvo e sabia fazer anti-venenos. Virou-se na cama vendo que o seu salvador dormia no chão com o sobretudo a fazer de cama. O rapaz tinha o tronco despido e os seus braços musculados fizeram Sakura sorrir timidamente, continuava com o chapéu a enconbrir-lhe o cabelo assim como, a venda nos olhos, o que fez Sakura concluir que este só poderia ser cego. Mas algo a intrigava: Se ele era cego, como é que havia morto os outros cinco que a atacaram? E como é que sabia preparar elixires contra venenos sendo cego? Sakura sentou-se na cama.

− Vejo que já acordaste sem gemidos. – Declarou o rapaz sem sequer mexer-se o que fez Sakura sobressaltar-se.

− Como é que? Eu...

− Como é que eu sei que estás acordada sem te ver? Eu fui um ninja... Dos bons, dependendo da perspectiva, quando fiquei cego tive que aprender a "ver" o que mais ninguém vê. Perdi um sentido e os outros apuraram-se. Consigo cheirar o teu corpo, consigo sentir a tua curiosidade, consigo tocar no chão e sentir que o teu coração está acelerado e que ainda estás com pouca força. E consigo sentir melhor que ninguém os chakras alheios. – A rapariga olhava para ele que continuava deitado. O seu corpo banhado pelo luar tornava-se mais masculino e ao mesmo tempo mágico.

− Eu sou uma ninja médica. Eu posso curar a tua cegueira. – Declarou Sakura entusiasmada por poder retribuir algo ao seu salvador.

− Não te entusiasmes miúda! Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que queiras salvar. – Declarou friamente o que a fez olhá-lo com mais curiosidade e irritação por tê-la chamado de miúda. Sakura reparou que o rapaz ocultava o seu chakra, ele o conhecia com quase toda a certeza, ela ainda tentava perceber o chakra que ele escondia perfeitamente. E tentava se recordar a quem pertencia aquela voz masculina, embora a sua cabeça latejasse ainda.

− Uma médica tem o dever de salvar TODAS as vidas, mesmo que seja algum renegado que depois a mate... Ele terá que viver com a consciência que deve a vida a alguém morto.

− Que visão tão inocente da vida.

− É a minha visão de ninja médica. – Declarou sem entusiasmo.

− Como você ainda está fraca e só recuperará completamente dentro de 6 dias eu vou desculpá-la pelos seus delírios.

− Eu tenho que ir... Eu tenho um paciente envenenado! Se eu não for até á vila oculta da areia e trazer as ervas ele...

− Morre! E depois? Tu também morres se saíres daqui.

− EU NÃO SOU UMA FRACA!!! Eu vou embora sim! – Sakura levantou-se bruscamente assim como o rapaz que sentiu a rapariga perder os sentidos e a agarrou.

− Lá por não seres fraca não quer dizer que não tenhas fraquezas... – Disse o rapaz sarcasticamente para uma Sakura irritada.

− Quém és tu? – Perguntou por fim Sakura.

− Alguém que odeias do mais profundo do teu coração. – O coração de sakura gelou. Só havia uma pessoa por quem ela sentia isso, mas essa pessoa estava morta e era orochimarau...

− Tu não és o Orochimarau! Como é que sabes fazer anti-venenos?

− Não te interessa.

− Interessa se fores um assassino. – Declarou Sakura friamente

− Queres me matar? Vais matar um cego? – Retrucou o rapaz sarcasticamente.

− Porque me salvaste?

− Tinhas um chakra demasiado poderoso para morreres duma maneira tão humilhante. Então decidi trazer-te para um hotel e fazer-te minha enquanto deliravas e depois oferecer-te uma morte digna.

Sakura gelou com as palavras do rapaz e este sorriu ao sentir o medo que ela tentava ocultar.

− Salvaste-me de algo humilhante para me ofereceres algo pior?

− E tão inocente que és vais acreditar em mim... Sakura? – A maneira como ele pronunciara o seu nome fê-la estremecer... Aquela voz... e então ele tirou um casaco que estava dobrado numa das cadeiras e deixou de esconder o seu chakra fazendo Sakura tremer, por fim, tirou a venda que lhe cobriam a parte de cima da cara revelando ser mesmo...

− Itachi! – Sussurrou Sakura.

− Ainda queres ajudar um assassino classe S? – Itachi sorriu zombando ao sentir a fúria de Sakura.

Na floresta:

− Né? Né? Ali á frente Sasuke! – Declarou Naruto apontando para os ninjas caídos no chão. Os rapazes apressaram o passe e chegaram até eles observando quatro ninjas mortos.

− Sakura? – Pronunciou Sasuke enquanto agachava-se para apanhar uma luva que reconheceu como sendo da sua colega Sakura, pois tinha um "S" bordado.

− O que é que tem a Sakura-chan Teme? – Berrou Naruto afastando todos os bichos da floresta.

− Eu acho que foi ela que os matou... – Sussurrou Sasuke incrédulo.

− Né? Né? A Sakura-chan?!

− Sim! Ela pode ter necessitado e se defender Dobe.Ou então se ela não os matou alguém os matou por ela e a raptou, porque esta é a luva dela.

− Alguém pode simplesmente tê-la ajudado... – Disse Naruto preocupado.

− Acho melhor afastarmo-nos um pouco e dormir, amanhã voltamos para Konoha avisar a Tsunade que algo poderá estar mal. –Naruto seguiu Sasuke até uma clareira onde sentaram-se estafados. Naruto adormeceu imediatamente pensando onde estaria Sakura e se estaria tudo bem com ela, Sasuke encostou-se a uma árvore e ficou olhando para o seu único e irritante amigo até que adormeceu.

Sakura sentiu água a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu Itachi com uma caneca na mão.

− SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! Porque é que fizeste isso?

− hm – Foi o único som que saiu de Itachi.

− SEU DESGRAÇADO! TU PAGAS-ME!!!

− Deixa-te de armar numa preguiçosa desgraçada e come isso aí que eu preparei com carinho e não precisas de me pagar... – Sakura olhou para onde ele apontava e viu que na mesa-de-cabeceira tinha algumas frutas, pão e leite. Olhou para ele incrédula como se estivesse no meio de um sonho (ou pesadelo) e voltou a olhar para a mesa.

− Não gostas? Ok, esquesita! Como eu... – Sakura sentiu-se corar mas disfarçou. (Claro que Itachi sentiu...) Sentou-se na roda da cama e olhou uma vez mais para a mesinha, as frutas, os pães e o leite continuavam lá...

− Itachi? – Perguntou timidamente.

− hm?

− Eu tenho que avisar a alguém do meu estado, para mandarem alguém buscar as ervas...

− Continuas burra como á uns anos atrás... – Declarou Itachi suspirando enquanto que Sakura voltava a sentir as suas bochechas queimarem... de raiva!

− O QUE É QUE QUERES DIZER COM ISSO?

− Achas mesmo que é só na vila oculta da areia que existem essas ervas? Eu já mandei um recado á velha Tsunade a explicar tudo juntamente com um frasco com o líquido.

− QUÊ!?? – Mas assim ela vai mandar alguém me buscar e tu vais preso!

− Preocupada com um assassino classe S?

Sakura nada respondeu.

− Eu só escrevi a dizer como estavas, e que só ias embora quando estivesses bem e sim... esqueci de assinar a carta.

− Hai. − Sakura pegou num pão e pousou na mão de Itachi corando demasiado. − Itadakimassu! – Declarou, assim como Itachi. Comeram e o rapaz disse que precisava de sair, e que como ela ainda não estava em condições de sair que ficasse no quarto.

− AH! Mas eu não aguento ficar aqui tão quieta um dia inteiro... – Declarou olhando para Itachi em tom de desafio.

− Você é uma ninja médica. Sabe muito bem o que lhe acontecerá se desaparecer daqui. Não me culpe depois pela sua morte tá? – Dito isto saiu fechando a porta na cara dela, deixando uma Sakura constrangida por tudo o que lhe estava acontecendo.

Naruto e Sasuke voltaram para Konoha indo imediatamente ao gabinete da Hokage, Naruto fingiu esquecer os bons modos e entrou de rompante na enorme sala do gabinete.

− MAS QUE RAIO VEM A SER ISTO? – Berrou Tsunade para as duas figuras que acabavam de entrar sem baterem

− Gomen Tsunade-obaa-san! Mas a Sakura-chan... ela, encontramos na floresta uns ninjas...

− A Sakura está bem Naruto. – Declarou Tsunade.

− O QUÊ!?? – Berrou Naruto olhando para Sasuke que mantinha uma expressão neutra. – Nós encontramos uma luva dela na floresta onde os ninjas estavam mortos!!!

− Hoje de manhã eu recebi uma carta com um frasco com um anti-veneno. A Sakura foi envenenada e alguém a ajudou.

− O quê? – Desta vez eram Naruto e Sasuke a fazerem a pergunta. Tsunade estendeu uma carta onde se podiam ler escrito em letras perfeitas:

_" Ohayo Tsunade-sama! _

_A sua Sakura está bem, agora! Na floresta ela teria dado cabo de alguns ninjas, não fosse o caso de um deles que estava escondido lhe mandar um dardo envenenado. Eu próprio administrei-lhe um antídoto e envio um frasco para que possa administrar no paciente que Sakura não parava de falar. Não lhe poderei dizer onde estou, pois não sou bem-vindo em Konoha, Sakura ficará em minha casa durante os 6 dias de recuperação e logo voltará para a vila, não tente seguir o homem que lhe entregou a carta, pois certifiquei-me de passar esta carta por várias pessoas antes de chegar a si... _

_Ela está em segurança e a recuperar bem." _

− Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? – Declarou Naruto cerrando os punhos.

− Naruto, pelos vistos ele é alguém que fez com que a Sakura esteja bem. – Declarou Sasuke.

− Eu não sei, mas algo me diz que ela está bem, embora fique preocupada. Afinal quem a salvou percebe muito bem de venenos... Mas a Sakura quando recuperar a consciência poderá se recuperar e voltar. Mas vamos esperar o tempo que diz na carta – Declarou a hokage preocupada.

− Né? Né? Porque a gente não tenta ir procurar pela Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Naruto

− Não! Vamos esperar os 6 dias passarem a contar de hoje!

− Né? Né? Mas ela foi envenenada ontem! – Declarou Naruto.

− Dobe! Ela foi apanhada a um dia de distância da vila! Mais o tempo de recuperação que diz na carta dá 7 dias! – Declarou Sasuke com voz superior.

− O Sasuke tem razão, além do mais vocês dois, juntamente com o Neiji, Hinata e Kakashi irão escoltar o Gaara e a Tenten depois de amanhã de volta. – Declarou Tsunade pondo um ponto final na conversa.

− O QUÊ? O GAARA E A TENTEN!? ELES ANDAM?

−Sim Naruto... O Gaara pediu-me permissão para levar a Tenten com ele... Então vocês terão que escoltar ambos. Por isso reforcei o grupo.

− Ok... ok! – Declarou Naruto cabisbaixo.

− Podem ir, aproveitem para descansar! – Dito isto ambos responderam "Hai" E saíram, deixando Tsunade envolta em pensamentos pensando se a sua pupila estaria realmente em segurança.

− Nè? Né? TEME! VAMOS COMER RAMEN? – Perguntou Naruto com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

− Não! Vamos treinar! – Declarou Sasuke na sua voz seca.

− Assim não dá Sasuke-teme! Assim eu não terei forças para lutar! – Declarou Naruto com uma carinha de dar pena até ao mais frio dos Uchihas.

− Ok... – Foi o que Naruto ouviu da boca do amigo e embora soasse muito baixo foi o suficiente para que imediatamente este começasse a correr em direcção ao mini-restaurante.

Sakura estava entediada naquela cama, naquele quarto. Apetecia-lhe sair, fugir para longe, voltar para casa. Mas as palavras de Itachi haviam sido claras "Você é uma ninja médica. Sabe muito bem o que lhe acontecerá se desaparecer daqui. Não me culpe depois pela sua morte tá?" Em parte este tinha razão, mas ela era teimosa, ela era Haruno Sakura e era tão forte quanto ele. Concentrou o seu chakra na palma da mão e começou a curar-se. As dores do seu corpo desapareceram, já estava completamente boa. Abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo que Itachi também abriu, este estava com cara de poucos amigos.

− Com que então... Já estas perfeita?

− H-Hai! – Declarou Sakura.

− Óptimo, tencionava manter-te na minha companhia por seis dias... Sendo assim, Sayonara! – Declarou friamente.

− Eu não vou embora ainda...

− Hm?

− Os teus olhos... Eu quero curá-los! – Declarou Sakura.

− Hm! – Declarou Itachi. Sakura aproximou-se de Itachi e tirou-lhe a venda que este usava em volta dos olhos. Aproximou as mãos dos olhos deste constatando que a sua pele era super macia. Passou os olhos de relance pelos seus lábios que eram finos e aparentavam ser tão macios como a sua pele. Enfim analisou os seus olhos e suspirou.

− Vai levar um pouco de tempo. Deita-te.

− Isso é um convite indecente? Pretendes me levar para a TUA cama? – Itachi sorriu maliciosamente fingindo que estava surpreso com as palavras da jovem provocando uma Sakura irritada.

− Eu tenho que te deixar inconsciente! – Declarou a jovem.

− Hm... Nem pensar! – Declarou friamente o Uchiha.

− Mas Itachi? Se não estiveres inconsciente...

− Já disse que não! – Declarou pondo fim á conversa. Sakura sentiu o sangue a fluir e a sua Inner a reclamar

− MAS QUEM É QUE ELE PENSA QUE É? – Declarava a Inner de Sakura.

− Uchiha Itachi! – Reclamava Sakura.

− EE?? Vamos logo Sakura! Dá-lhe um soco e deixa-o inconsciente!

Sakura riu-se das provocações que a sua inner fazia contra Itachi, enquanto este arqueava uma sobrancelha.

− Estou pronto. – repilcou.

− Nem um piscar de olho. A não ser que queiras que os arranque... Sakura olhou-o um pouco nervosa por este não querer ficar inconsciente, até que ele tinha razão. Inconsciente esta podia levá-lo até Konoha ou mesmo matá-lo, visto já ter recuperado todas as suas forças. Concentrou todo o seu chakra nas mãos. Olhou para Itachi que permanecia imóvel levou as suas mãos a ambos os olhos e fez o que a sua Inner mandava. Socou-o com toda a força na cabeça deixando-o inconsciente e começou a operação. Após algumas horas Sakura acabou, e envolveu os olhos do rapaz em ligaduras.

Sentia-se fraca, pois a operação era difícil e acabou usando quase todo o seu chakra.

− Itachi! – Chamou Sakura, porém este não acordou. – Itachi! – Voltou a chamar e nada. Saiu do quarto e voltou com uma caneca de água com um sorriso vitorioso pela vingança que se aproximava, atirou sobre o rapaz que acabou por acordar irritado. Sakura começou a rir na sua maneira infantil o que fez Itachi ficar muito mais irritado.

− SUA... Eu disse que não queria ficar inconsciente! – Declarou tentando não elevar o seu tom de voz.

− E EU É QUE SOU A MÉDICA!

− Agora que já não preciso mais de ti posso matar-te. – Declarou friamente. Sakura aproximou-se deste e começou a lhe tirar as suas ligaduras. Itachi viu então uma Sakura de cabelos rosa curtos, num corpo de uma bela mulher, um corpo belo com uma incrível força.

− Se fosse para me matar não me estarias a dizer que ias me matar, afinal tu és Uchiha Itachi, nunca tens que dar explicações a ninguém.

− Hm. – Foi única coisa que disse, mas dentro de si sorria com o que Sakura dizia. Ela tinha razão, ele nunca dava explicações a ninguém quando os iria matar, nem do que queria fazer.

− Porque me puseste inconsciente? – Perguntou por fim. Mas Sakura não lhe respondeu, Itachi correu e amparou-a nos seus braços. Esta estava demasiado fraca.

− Porque gastaste o teu chakra comigo? – Replicou o Uchiha. Sakura apenas sorriu. Itachi sentiu um impulso e levou uma das suas mãos ao rosto de Sakura que ficou vermelha com o sucedido. Itachi acarinhou o rosto desta e deu um pequeno sorriso, levantou um pouco o rosto da flor de cerejeira oferecendo-lhe um beijo. Sakura não retribuiu, mas Itachi insistiu até que aos poucos a jovem abriu os seus lábios ao Uchiha mais velho. Sakura não sabia porquê, mas tanto ela como a sua Inner desejavam aquele beijo e por isso cedeu ao primeiro beijo da sua vida. Foi perfeito. Separaram-se para respirarem e encararam-se. Imediatamente Sakura mudou a sua expressão de "Adorei" para uma de "Vou-te matar", porém Itachi apenas sorriu uma vez mais, e aproximou-se da jovem roubando-lhe mais um beijo e impulsionando o seu corpo sobre o dela. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, sentia uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que ele é o Uchiha Itachi, um assassino, inimigo dos seus amigos... Afastou-se e retirou o corpo do rapaz de cima de si. Este encarou-a tentando manter um olhar frio.

− É melhor descansares. Declarou friamente, incomodando Sakura pelo tom de voz.

− H-hai!

− Sakura? Os meus olhos... Arigatou! – Dito isto saiu do quarto deixando uma Sakura pasmada com muitas memórias para digerir.

Em Konoha, casa de Temari

− Né? Né? GAARA!!! Vamos! – Gritava Naruto.

− Eu estou a tentar ir, mas aqui a Temari não me larga! – Gritou-lhe Gaara que estava sendo engolido num abraço de Temari.

− Gaara-ni-chan! Vais voltar em breve não voltas?

− Não! Tu é que voltarás em breve. Quando quiseres, poderás me visitar.

− Gaara! Boa viagem! – Declarou Shikamaru.

− Arigatou! E cuida bem da tua... Noiva problemática.

− Disseste alguma coisa Gaara-ni-chan? – Perguntou Temari já com duas veias a lhe saltarem da testa.

− Disse que tu e o Shikamaru fazem um belo casal. Se vocês quiserem casar na nossa vila, eu ficaria muito feliz... – Com estas palavras a irmã sorriu-lhe e finalmente deixou-o partir juntamente com Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e Neiji. O grupo andou até aos portões de Konoha onde supostamente Kakashi estaria.

− Né? Né? Kakashi-sensei vai chegar atrasado outra vez. – Declarou Naruto impaciente.

− Ele já não é teu sensei! – Declarou Sasuke friamente.

− E? Não deixa de ser o Kakashi-sensei Teme! – Gritou-lhe Naruto.

− Dobe! Agora são ambos shinobis da vila, estão em pé de igualdade, agora tu também és um sensei! Logo podes tratá-lo somente por Kakashi! – Declarou um Sasuke entediado.

− TEME! MAS EU PREFIRO KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

− Dobe!

− TEME!

− Dobe...

− TEMEEE!!!

− DOBEEE!

− TEEMEEEEE!!!!!

−Yare, yare... Já cheguei! – Declarou Kakashi enquanto guardava o seu livrinho "Icha Icha paradise".

− TÁS ATRASADO KAKASHI-SENSEI! – Gritou Naruto

− Eu sei, mas não tive culpa. EU esmaguei um caracol e então decidi levá-lo ao veterinário e depois,

− MENTIRA!!! – Gritaram Naruto e Sasuke deixando Neiji, Gaara, Tenten e Hinata boquiabertos, enquanto Kakashi sorria por detrás da sua famosa máscara.

− Bem... acho melhor começarmos a andar. – Declarou por fim Kakashi, pondo-se em frente a Gaara e Tenten, Neiji e Hinata iam a seu lado e por fim Naruto e Sasuke atrás gritando nomes um ao outro.

Ao início da noite o grupo já tinha andado um bom bocado e decidiram parar numa pensão.

− Bem, temos 4 quartos, Hinata e Tenten ficam juntas num quarto, Neiji e Gaara noutro, Naruto e Sasuke noutro e no outro fico eu.

− Porque é que o Kakashi-sensei fica num sozinho e eu tenho que ficar com o Teme? – Declarou Naruto deixando o resto do grupo com uma enorme gota.

− Yare, Yare. Porque eu é que estou a pagar os vossos quartos! Se quiseres um só para ti estás á vontade Naruto, desde que tenhas dinheiro... – Kakashi sabia que este tinha dinheiro para a comida e nada mais e sorriu quando Naruto cruzou os braços dando-se por vencido. Kakashi retirou o seu "Icha icha paradise" e começou a andar até ao quarto, assim como hinata, Tenten, Neiji, Gaara, Naruto e Sasuke...

**Well... mais um capítulo, é a minha primeira fic, espero que estejam a gostar...**

**Mandem reviews )**


	4. O desenrolar

No quarto de Neiji e Gaara:

− Á quanto tempo andas com a Tenten? – Perguntou Neiji com cara de poucos amigos.

− Desde que ela foi lá á vila contigo e com o Lee que decidimos oficializar. – Respondeu Gaara friamente.

− O quê? Mas isso já foi á seis meses!!! Voçês andavam este tempo todo e não diziam nada a ninguém? Que lata!!! – Replicou Neiji.

− Nós não temos nada que falar da nossa vida a ninguém! – Replicou o ruivo friamente.

− Ai isso é que têm! A Tenten é minha colega de equipa e eu tenho o direito de saber essas coisas. Afinal de contas se ela está feliz então eu fico feliz por ela. – Replicou uma vez mais Neiji.

− Eu percebo-te, mas nós não sabíamos como os anciãos daqui e de lá iriam aceitar. Os de lá aceitaram logo, mas os daqui... Bem a Tsunade teve que insistir...

− Voçês já estão a pensar casar então?

− Quando nós casarmos, a Tenten vai comigo para a vila... – Começou Gaara.

− Pois...

− O que não quer dizer que de vez em quando eu não a mande em missões para cá. Afinal eu sou o Kazekage e de certeza que ela irá querer voltar muitas vezes, as missões para Konoha certamente ficarão a cargo da Tenten, senão ela amua comigo. – Gaara e Neiji começaram a rir ao imaginar a Tenten chateada destruindo tudo em seu redor com as suas armas.

No quarto de Tenten e Hinata:

− É tão bom termos namorado! Nunca pensei é que tu ficasses com o Neiji, sempre pensei que o Naruto algum dia iria vir a gostar de ti. – Suspirava Tenten.

− É Tenten, é bom namorarmos. Eu não me apercebi e quando dei por mim já tinha esquecido o Naruto e estava gostando do Neiji.

− Pois! Comigo e com o Gaara foi uma coisa parecida. Nós falávamos, ele não era muito dado a palavras, mas quando dei por mim estava apaixonada por ele, só pensava nos seus cabelos cor de sangue e naqueles olhos negros... Como é que tu e o Neiji começaram? – Hinata sorri e relembra como tudo começou com o seu primo.

Flash back

Hinata treinava todos os dias no lago da mansão hyuuga tentando superar o seu primo Neiji e converter-se numa excelente herdeira. Neiji chegou lá, com o seu chakra bem oculto. Hinata, não o sentiu chegar, e quando activou o byakungan acabou por se assustar ao ver a presença estranha de... Neiji... caíram ambos na água. Neiji ficou em cima do corpo molhado de Hinata, ambos se encarando por segundos, olhando para os corpos molhados um do outro, coraram e então sem mais nem menos este beijou a sua prima.

Flash back off

− Assim sem mais nem menos? – Disse Tenten quase gritando.

− Sim. Eu fiquei coradíssima que quase desmaiei e tudo. Ele agarrou-me e pediu desculpa. Na altura fiquei um pouco irritada com ele, afinal ele havia me roubado o MEU PRIMEIRO beijo.

− Só um pouco? E não era para menos! Mas... e depois? – Insistia a curiosa Tenten, incentivando a amiga a continuar.

− Na manhã seguinte ele veio me pedir desculpa e perguntou-me se eu queria ir treinar com ele.

− E tu, claro que aceitaste. – Concluiu Tenten, ao que Hinata sorriu timidamente.

− Treinámos a manhã toda, viemos para a minha casa almoçar e depois ficámos até á noite a treinar, e nos dias que se seguiram. Treinámos sempre durante um mês e, tanto eu como ele evoluímos mais nesse mês do que nos 4 meses que nos antecederam. Claro que também ás vezes não treinávamos porque um de nós ia em missão. Aos poucos ele passou a ser o meu centro de atenção. Já não me escondia a treinar ás escondidas com o Kiba e o Akamaru ou com o Shino. Passei a confiar nele e a optar treinar com ele. As nossas frustrações eram descarregadas nesses treinos... até que um dia ele foi numa missão e eu comecei a sentir um aperto aqui no peito, foi quando comecei a perceber que ele havia se tornado em alguém muito importante. Depois comecei a ver o Naruto a berrar o meu nome na rua e já não corava nem gaguejava. E percebi que o que eu sentia pelo Naruto mudou e o Neiji ocupou um lugar de destaque no meu coração. O problema foi que quando o Neiji voltou eu comecei a gaguejar com ele e a ficar vermelha.

− Ele deve ter ficado confuso. – Riu-se Tenten.

− Ele quando voltou veio logo á minha casa para treinarmos e eu comecei a gaguejar. Ele estranhou mas não ligou. No lago tivemos um dejá vu. Eu caí, e ele num movimento rápido agarrou-me. Havias de ter visto,! Ficámos com os nossos lábios a uns centímetros, só que acabamos caindo. Ele caiu em cima de mim, mas dessa vez não me beijou. Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que eu levantasse-me, mas eu desatei a chorar sem saber sequer porquê.

− Querias que ele te tivesse beijado. – Tenten fazia caretas e fingia beijinhos para um "Neiji" imaginário, imitando Hinata.

Flash Back

− Hinata? – Chamou Neiji.

Mas Hinata continuava a chorar. Neiji sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-la chorar daquele jeito.

− Hinata?! – Desta vez a voz falhou-lhe e saiu quase num suspiro ao ver a sua prima chorando daquele jeito. Hinata que continuava a chorar olhou para cima e encarou a cara séria e preocupada do primo que ainda lhe estendia a mão, enxugou algumas das lágrimas e começou a falar na sua voz fraca.

− Porque é que me beijaste naquele dia Neiji?

− huh? Hinata? Eu já pedi desculpa..

− Não chega, agora aquele beijo me atormenta e eu sinto uma enorme dor no peito.

− Hinata...

− Foi o meu primeiro beijo Neiji-kun!

− Gome ne!

− Eu não me importei naquele dia, mas nós temos treinado todos os dias, e graças a ti, neiji-kun, eu estou muito mais forte.

− Eu sei! Eu também tenho me tornado muito mais forte graças a ti, Hinata!

− Mas com o passar do tempo... Eu... eu... Neiji-kun eu... aquele beijo começou a me pesar na consciência.

− Eu gosto muito de ti Hinata-san! Eu não queria ver-te chorar por causa de te ter dado o teu primeiro beijo. Gome ne!

− O problema está aí. Eu não choro pelo beijo que me deste Neiji-kun, eu choro pelos beijos que gostava que me tivesses voltado a dar... – Hinata estava super vermelha mas não gaguejara, Neiji estava estupefacto e quase caiu. Passaram-se alguns segundos que pareceram uma perpétua eternidade até que Neiji se ajoelhou ao lado da prima.

− Hinata? Tu me amas? – Hinata olhou para ele incrédula com a pergunta e voltou a chorar.

− Sim. – Foi a sua resposta que saiu num sussuro, mas que Neiji consegui ouvir. Este aproximou-se de Hinata e abraçou-a, a rapariga ficou sem jeito e surpreendida, e o vermelhão da sua cara teimou em ficar. Neiji desencostou-se dela e olhou-a olhos nos olhos, e lentamente aproximou-se dos seus lábios enquanto pousava uma das mãos sobre a mão de Hinata. Deram um longo beijo e acabaram caindo na água ao se separarem por falta de ar. Imediatamente Hinata deixou de estar vermelha e desatou a rir juntamente com Neiji (conseguem imaginar o Neiji a rir? xD )

−Eu beijei-te porque já naquele dia eu te amava... – Hinata esboçou um grande sorriso e as suas lágrimas cessaram, e voltou a beijar o primo. Naquele dia não treinaram mais e ficaram se enamorando.

Flash back off.

− Uau Hinata! Um dia de folga em nome do amor! É assim mesmo!!! – Gritou Hinata, o que fez Gaara, Neiji, Sasuke e Naruto arquearem uma sobrancelha nos seus quartos enquanto pensavam no que seria que aquelas duas andavam a falar, já Kakashi nada ouviu, pois estava demasiado entretido a ler as suas perversões favoritas escritas por Jiraya...

− Shh! Tenten? E se nos ouvem, não me parece que o Neiji ficasse muito contente de falarmos dele.

− Realmente, não imagino o Gaara a rir se eu lhe contasse que falamos dos nossos namorados

− Será que eles não falam de nós? – Perguntou-se Hinata.

− Ah! É bom que falem! É bom que se sintam os maiores quando pensam em nós. – Declarou Tenten com os olhos brilhando.

As raparigas continuaram as suas conversas e pretendiam ficar até muito tarde a conversar... Sobre eles!

No quarto de Naruto e Sasuke:

Naruto e Sasuke estavam deitados em suas camas com as mãos na cabeça e pés cruzados. Sasuke fitava o tecto assim como Naruto, porém este não parava de suspirar.

− Dobe! Pára de suspirar! Eu quero descansar.

− Teme! Porque é que tens que estar sempre calado?

− Estamos num quarto. Até o Sai conseguiria perceber que um quarto serve para dormir e não para chatear os colegas de quarto. – Declarou o Uchiha friamente deixando um Naruto constrangido.

− Né? Né? Mas tu és um Uchiha! E um Uchiha não se cansa né? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, percebia muito bem o que Nartuo pretendia, mas não iria ceder.

− Não! Um Uchiha também é um humano e os humanos precisam de descanso. Por isso, TA CALADO DOBE! – Desta vez elevou a voz, mas Naruto não se ficou.

− Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!! –Imediatamente o quarto passou a ter 7 Narutos. Sasuke olhava para aquilo com cara de bobo sem perceber o que Naruto pretendia, até que 6 Narutos aproximaram-se da cama de Sasuke.

− Se achavas que 1 Naruto seria um problema, bem agora terás que aturar 7. Vais ter o teu próprio inferno neste quarto. – A sua voz soou um pouco arrogante o que deixou Sasuke com uma veia a pulsar forte na testa.

− Naruto? Tu és estúpido. – Dito isto virou-se e fechou os olhos.

− Nani? – Gritaram os sete Uzumaki's. Os Narutos começaram a cantarolar, Sasuke levantou a cabeça para ver o que se passava naquele quarto e depara-se com 7 Narutos a formarem um círculo e a dançarem uma dança estilo hula-hula havaiana. quatro veias pulsaram forte na testa do Uchiha.

− NARUTOOO! – Gritou Sasuke levantando-se e empenhando a sua kunai contra os vários Narutos que, trataram de se por em fuga pelo quarto, berrando a plenos pulmões "Conseguimos a atenção do Sr.Uchiha!" Com o seu sharingan activado pôde ver qual era o verdadeiro e foi até ele. Esboçou um movimento mortal ao pescoço do jovem e parou no último segundo. Naruto engoliu em seco e encarou um Sasuke irritado e ofegante.

− Sasuke... Gome ne! – Declarou Naruto baixinho. Sasuke apenas encarou-o friamente e aos poucos baixou o seu braço. Um misto de ódio e de amor pulsava nas suas veias, era sempre por causa daqueles olhos azuis, daquelas trafulhices nada ao seu estilo e que nada tinham a haver consigo. Mas Sasuke controlava muito bem os seus desejos em relação a Naruto...

− Porque é que és tão irritante e barulhento? Porque é que quase me fazes odiar-te? − Declarou o frio Uchiha em palavras que não demonstravam emoção alguma.

− Já venho! – Naruto desenvecilhou-se e saiu do quarto enquanto Sasuke ficava estático numa luta interior se deveria ir ter com o amigo ou não.

− Dobe? – Chamou Sasuke ao chegar á rua vendo o vulto de Naruto sentado numa velha parede. Sasuke caminhou até ele e percebeu que Naruto chorava. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando Naruto mirou-o com os seus olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

− TEMEE...!!! – Naruto enxugou as suas lágrima e sorriu tipo Sai.

− Se queres chorar porque me forças um sorriso? Se queres me bater porque finges estar tudo bem? – Replicou Sasuke ao ver o estado do amigo.

− Eu... Sasuke-teme! Eu...

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto e olhou para o céu, o seu peito nu era iluminado pela luz da lua

− Hoje haverá um eclipse lunar daqui a duas horas dobe. Queres ficar para ver?

− Não temos que descansar? – Replicou Naruto ainda com a sua voz chorosa.

− Eu não queria magoar-te, eu não quero que derrames mais lágrimas por minha causa! – Começou o moreno.

− Eu choro porque já não sonho ser reconhecido por ti Sasuke, agora quero muito mais do que ser reconhecido por ti, mas ainda não percebeste... – Sasuke engoliu em seco, não queria que Naruto o obrigasse a admitir o que o seu orgulho fazia questão de esconder. As lágrimas recomeçaram a correr pelos olhos azuis safira do loiro até que Sasuke ouviu – Ashiteru Sasuke-teme!

Naruto levantou-se sem olhar para Sasuke, ia embora. Sasuke levantou-se e agarrou no braço do companheiro, que, o olhou surpreendido. Puxou Naruto para si e deu-lhe um beijo nos seus lábios sedosos. O segundo beijo da vida de ambos... Embora estes não gostassem de pensar no primeiro beijo, em como havia sido embaraçoso e na altura não ficassem lá muito contentes. Naruto desprendeu-se de Sasuke e olhou-o mortalmente, sem perceber o que significava aquilo.

− És o meu único amigo, o meu amado, a minha salvação! Graças a ti eu estive sempre vivo todos estes anos... Ashiteru, Naruto-kun! – Sasuke esboçou o seu meio sorriso á moda dum Uchiha, o sorriso que só aparecia na frente de Naruto, aproximou-se do loiro que continuava em choque com o sucedido.

− Sasukeee...

− Naruto! – Sasuke estendeu a sua mão, Naruto também, entrelaçando a sua á do seu amado Uchiha e beijou-o, as suas lágrimas teimaram em brotar de novo, porém já não eram de mágoa, mas sim de felicidade. Ambos sentaram-se no chão e ficaram namorando até que o eclipse lunar começou, quando era quase de manhã adormeceram no ombro um do outro, cada um com a felicidade estampada no rosto...

No dia seguinte Gaara e Neiji foram os primeiros a acordar devido aos raios solares que entravam pela janela. Gaara levantou-se e já ia sair quando Neiji o advertiu:

− Espera, não te posso perder de vista lembras-te? – Falou revirando os olhos enquanto que Gaara demonstrava nenhuma expressão facial. Após tomarem um pequeno-almoço reforçado e recuperarem as energias que faltavam para completar a boa noite de sono os dois rapazes saíram até á rua até que Gaara pela primeira vez demonstrou emoção:

− Neiji!? – Gaara ostentava uma cara de confusão enquanto olhava para o rapaz de olhos cor de pérola e apontava para os adormecidos Naruto e Sasuke... Adormecidos no ombro de um do outro.

− Byakungan! – Declarou Neiji – São mesmo eles – Acrescentou ao concluir que realmente aqueles eram os chakras dos seus amigos.

− Eles não se odiavam? – Perguntou um ainda pasmado Gaara a se recompor do choque.

− Não sei! O Naruto sempre quis ser reconhecido por todos, mas o Uchiha era o principal que ele realmente queria que o reconhecesse...

− Quando eu pensava que já tinha visto tudo...

− Ei! Gaara!? Então? Ele é um Uchiha! Isto não vai dar em nada, mal eles acordem, vão reparar "neles" e vão começar a brigar de novo e a tentar se matar, é o que eles realmente fazem de melhor. – Declarou Neiji sarcasticamente.

− Não gosto desse Uchiha. O Naruto foi o meu primeiro amigo... Esse Uchiha sempre soube fazer o Naruto-sama sofrer. E orgulhoso como é, mal acorde vai fazer o Naruto sofrer de novo.

− Eles devem ter saído de noite e se embebedado! – Declarou Kakashi que havia chegado.

− Pois! – Declararam Gaara e Neiji.

− Ei! O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Tenten que chegava ao grupo juntamente com Hinata.

− Estamos a observar uma coisa muito estranha.

− O q-quê? – Perguntou a usual tímida Hinata. E então os três se afastaram dando espaço para as moças terem um campo de visão do que eles haviam estacado para observar.

− B-bya-byakungan! – Declarou Hinata – Sã-são mesmo e-les! – Suspirou por fim, não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.

− Hinata? Tens a certeza? – Ao que Hinata acenou a cabeça afirmativamente.

− Eu mesmo também usei o byakungan! – Declarou Neiji.

− Estes meus alunos... Eu terei que lhes oferecer alguns dos meus Icha-icha paradise. Ainda têm muito a aprender... – suspirou kakashi, sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

− Kakashi! Pervertido! – Declarou Tenten.

− Yare, yare. Vamos acordá-los! Temos AINDA uma missão rank-S por concluir! – Declarou olhando para Gaara que revirou os olhos.

− Eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço com o Gaara. – Declarou Tenten agarrando numa das mãos do rapaz e começando a desaparecer da visão de ambos.

− Ei! Mas ele já comeu! – Respondeu o enciumado Neiji.

− Neiji-ni-san! Eles querem privacidade!

− Hinata? Vamos dar uma volta.

− H-hai! – Dito isto os dois também desapareceram deixando a Kakashi a missão de acordá-los...


	5. A luta

Sasuke ouvia vozes em seus sonhos, eram as vozes de Neiji, Gaara, Kakashi, Tenten e Hinata falando coisas irreconhecíveis. Aos poucos as vozes foram se dissipando dos seus sonhos, e, este começou a acordar. Sentia um peso enorme no seu ombro direito, abriu um olho. Kakashi sorria-lhe por detrás da sua querida máscara. Impressão sua ou a sua visão estava embaciada? Foi então que percebeu que a sua visão não estava embaciada e havia um motivo para o seu ombro doer. Cabelos loiros esvoaçavam á frente dos seus olhos, provocando uma simples impressão em seu nariz. E ALGUÉM teve a OUSADIA de se deitar sobre o seu ombro:

− Vejo que vocês já se entenderam... − declararam um Kakashi sorridente, claro.

_Entenderam? Vocês quem?_ – Pensava Sasuke, e então como um balde de água fria, todas as lembranças da noite anterior caíram-lhe na memória.

Sasuke sacudiu Naruto e levantou-se indo até ao quarto para tomar um duche e trocar de roupa. 

− Nani? Quem é? Ainda quero dormir mais um pouco. – Naruto resmungava enquanto levantava-se sem perceber porque tinham "jogado" ele. 

− Ohayo Kakashi-sensei! – Disse sorridente. Porém o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Será que tinha sido somente um sonho? 

– Ohayo Naruto! Com que então dormindo ao relento?

− Kakashi-sensei? – Começou Naruto.

− Hum?

− Onde está o Sasuke-teme?

− Oras!? Onde achas que está? No quarto... – Naruto levantou-se com uma cara ainda mais confusa e pôs-se a andar em direcção ao quarto, pensativo, sem nada mais dizer. Kakashi riu-se ao imaginar se Naruto realmente pensara que tinha sonhado...

Sasuke saía da casa de banho enrolado na toalha quando Naruto ingressou no quarto. Levantou o rosto para ver o loiro entrar e ficar feito estátua por segundos, até que a sua voz esganiçada se fez ouvir:

− Né! Sasuke-teme! Porque é que não me trouxeste para dentro? Eu não sabia que estava na rua!

− Huh? – Sasuke não percebeu do que é que Naruto falava.

− Eu dormi na rua! Eu sonhei com... – Naruto calou-se ao se lembrar e decidiu ocultar a parte do sonho – Não interessa com o que eu sonhei. Mas a verdade é que deves ter acordado comigo a sair e não foste averiguar o que se passava.

− !? – Sasuke estava com cara de bobo, então ele pensara que havia sido somente um sonho? Sasuke sorriu internamente, só mesmo Naruto para ser despiustado ao ponto de não ter noção da realidade e dos sonhos... Sasuke começou a vestir-se provocando um nervoso miudinho em Naruto.

− TEMEEE! Responde! Viste-me sair e não disseste nada? Eu podia ter me matado no meio do meu sonambulismo!

− Fazias um favor á humanidade Dobe! 

− Grrrr! TEME! Eu ainda tenho que viver muitos anos, pois eu serei o sucessor da hokage-no-oba-chan! – Declarou Naruto, gritando na parte em que seria Hokage.

− Sim dobe. Infelizmente viverás demasiado para nos torturar a todos... – Lamentava o moreno.

− Eu vou tomar um banho... − Naruto pegou nas suas roupas e foi até á casa-de-banho e tentou demorar o mais tempo possível para que Sasuke saísse do quarto, porém pela segunda vez, Sasuke engoliu o seu orgulho e esperou que o loiro saísse. Naruto acabou o seu banho uma meia hora depois. Vestiu-se lentamente, arranjou os cabelos e por fim saiu do quarto. Uma vez mais apanhou um choque, Sasuke estava sentado, de costas para a parede, na cama.

− Sasukeee? 

− Demoraste muito nesse banho Dobe!

− Apenas estava relaxando!

− Vais me contar como foi o teu sonho? – Naruto estremeceu e ficou extremamente tenso. Olhou para Sasuke, mas logo desviou o olhar. 

− Não me lembro muito bem! – Tentou disfarçar Naruto. Sasuke continuava a rir internamente, porém não sabia se deveria contar para Naruto a verdade, afinal Sasuke não escondia de ninguém que se ouvisse falar de Itachi, largaria tudo e iria atrás da sua vingança, isso implicaria abandonar qualquer pessoa, Naruto inclusive. Havia um senão... Iria fazê-lo sofrer novamente, e não queria tal coisa, não uma vez mais. Naruto poderia fazer algo estúpido como ir atrás dele... 

− Naruto... Se eu ouvir falar do Itachi... Eu não me importarei com nada e irei atrás dele.

− Nani? Sasukee... – O loiro sentiu como se toda a felicidade lhe tivesse sido sugada. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Porque raio estás a me dizer isso agora?

− Porque a noite passada não foi um sonho, mas a minha vingança estará acima de qualquer coisa! – Declarou friamente.

Naruto ficou estático... Não foi um sonho? Então... então... Sasuke amava-o? Mas!... AH COMO Ele ODIAVA ESSE ITACHII!

− Eu entendo! Se descobrires onde o Itachi está... Eu irei contigo e,

− Não! – Cortou-o Sasuke. – Eu irei sozinho!

− Claro que irás sozinho, mas não acredito que uma luta contra o Itachi te deixe em perfeitas condições, por isso irei contigo para te trazer de volta para a vila!

− Naruto...

− Naruto nada! TEMMEEE! Eu irei e prontos.

− Não é isso... Temos que falar sobre...

− Pois...

− hun...

− ... Nenhum falou, palavras não eram o forte do moreno, isso era com o loiro que estava passando por um momento "problemático" como ter a garganta seca, embora quisessem, faltava orgulho e coragem, apenas se encararam. Por fim Naruto num impulso jogou-se ao pescoço do Uchiha, caindo ambos na cama. Não puderam evitar um sorriso malicioso, afinal estavam sozinhos num quarto, numa cama... Será preciso explicitar os pensamentos de ambos? Não... Porém de repente a porta abriu-se.

− Vamos indo! Já estamos demasiado atrasados! – Declarou Gaara com a sua falta de expressividade facial, fitando-os. 

− hun – Foi o que Sasuke bufou frustrado.

− Dattebayooo! – Gritou Naruto. – Já vamos! – Dito isto Gaara voltou para junto dos outros, que embora impacientes, quiseram saber se este tinha nos encontrado em alguma situação comprometedora.

− E então Gaara? – Saltitava Tenten no seu pescoço.

− hun – Foi tudo o que este disse.

− Ah Gaara! Vá lá! Diz.

− A vida é deles, não temos nada que nos meter.

− Que raiva Gaara! – Bufou Tenten

− Eu também te adoro minha Tenten! – Gaara levantou o queixo da namorada que fazia biquinho e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo, o que fez esta logo mudar a sua expressão para um largo e sincero sorriso.

Sakura acordava duma noite mal dormida. Ficou até tarde a pensar em todos os acontecimentos ocorridos, que acabou por adormecer quando deveria de acordar. Dormiu uma mísera hora no máximo, logo, acordou com Itachi que a chamara para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Sakura deixou-se ficar por mais algum tempo na cama. Não queria ter que tomar o pequeno-almoço com ele, mas lá arranjou coragem para levantar-se, afinal, se não fosse ter com ele seria ingratidão da sua parte. Embora o sentido de gratidão, certo ou errado, os sentidos já haviam perdido os seus sentidos quando Sakura decidiu ajudá-lo, quando se permitiu ser beijada por _**ele**_

− Ohayo Sakura. – Ouviu ser proferido dos lábios do moreno.

− Ohayo. – Foi tudo o que disse.

Ambos comeram calados, de vez em quando Itachi ou Sakura levantavam os olhos para se fitarem, mas logo acabavam desviando o olhar para a comida. Itachi foi o primeiro a acabar e começou a retirar a sua parte, e lavando o seu prato. Sakura continuou a comer, perdida em pensamentos até Itachi a tirar dos seus devaneios, ao informá-la que estaria na rua treinando.

− Hai itachi-kun! – Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o prefixo "kun" e fitou-a intensamente fazendo a rapariga corar. Saiu e começou a treinar, quer dizer, o que ele fez mesmo foi criar uma nova paisagem, pois a sua força destruía as árvores, formava crateras, assustava tudo nas redondezas, por outras palavras a sua força causava uma grande desflorestação. 

Sakura lavava o seu prato quando começou a ouvir os estrondos na rua, suspirou revirando os olhos e foi até á porta observar o moreno treinar. A sua Inner logo começou a mandar vir com ela:

− _Né Sakurazinha? E agora?_

− Agora o quê? – Perguntava Sakura.

− _Ele é um nuke ninja e tu ajudaste-o, tiveste a tua chance! Podias fugir, podias levá-lo, podias matá-lo, podias fazer qualquer coisa, mas não! O que é que fizeste? Armaste-te em fraca e cedeste aos ENCANTOS? Até parece!_

− Quem é que é um encanto? − Perguntava Sakura não acreditando que a sua consciência estava achando que Itachi era giro.

− _Quem é que é fraca?_ – Ironizou a Inner.

− Quem é que quer morrer? – Perguntou Sakura já com uma veia a pulsar.

− _Fraca!_ – Gritou-lhe a sua inner.

− Fraca és tu!

− _Eu sei, claro que eu sou fraca, sou um pedaço de ti, lembras-te? __Logo uma parte de ti é fraca Sakurazinha_

− Vai dormir Inner! – Sakura começou a sua luta mental para calar a inner, mandá-la dormir, e superá-la. O que conseguiu após alguns segundos. Itachi que notou Sakura fitá-lo encarou-a e perguntou se esta queria treinar. Impulsivamente Sakura respondeu um sim. (As suas guerras com a sua consciência faziam-na aceitar qualquer desafio que aparecesse após essas discussões)

− Pronta? 

− HAI! – Gritou Sakura. Imediatamente Itachi apareceu por trás desta com uma Kunai no pescoço dela. Esta sorriu internamente e em fracções de segundos levou a sua mão á dele e cortou-a com agulhas de chakra. Este desfez-se, era apenas um clone.

− Hun! – Declarou este a alguns metros desta. Foi a vez de Sakura atacar, concentrou chakra na palma da sua mão enquanto corria até ele, jogou-lhe um valente soco, porém no ultimo segundo Itachi desviou e esta socou uma arvore, reduzindo-a a pó.

− Grr! – Sakura levantou-se irritada. Sabia que com o Sharingan tudo complicava para ela e que ele apenas brincaria com ela.

− Fraca! – Murmurou Itachi, friamente e baixo, mas Sakura ouviu. A sua inner gritou tão alto a sua irritação que até Sakura se assustou...

− Disseste alguma coisa... Ita-kun? – Sakura agora estava verdadeiramente pronta para o combate. Começou a correr contra ele. Este desviava facilmente dos ataques, porém vez ou outra a rapariga conseguia acertar-lhe em alguns tendões. Após algumas ambos estavam ofegantes. Porém Sakura insistia em continuar. Queria que ele retirasse o que havia dito sobre ela ser fraca. Acertou-lhe finalmente um valente soco na barriga fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

− Retira o que disseste! – Gritou uma ofegante Sakura.

− Fraca! – Murmurou Itachi. Sakura descalçou as botas, deitpou fora os quilos que tinha, toda a extensão de terra batida tremeu, tanto eram os quilos que a rapariga tinha. Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber o que raio fora aquilo.

− Ah. Tsunade-sama achou que eu precisava deles, e que só os deveria tirar quando fosse necessário. – Foi tudo o que disse. Depois avançou contra Itachi. Qual super-homem qual quê? Sharingan? Ela atacou em milésimos de segundos, Itachi nem teve tempo de prever os seus movimentos. Apenas sentiu um vento que lhe acertava em todas as partes vitais do seu corpo. Ela estava lhe bloqueando o seu chakra enquanto que também usava as agulhas de chakra para lhe cortar os tendões. Em pouco tempo poderia desmaiar ou por falta de chakra ou falta de sangue, precisava de medidas drásticas e para isso só tinha uma coisa a fazer.

− Manguekyou Sharingan! – Logo o seu Sharingan nível 3 mudou de forma para o manguekyou sharingan e em segundos prendeu Sakura num genjutsu, Sakura viu a figura de Itachi se desfazer em muitos corvos, logo depois ouviu a voz de Itachi murmurar-lhe "Tsukuyomi", sabia muito bem o que era aquilho, e logo foi torturada, 72 horas de tortura, no entanto só se haviam realmente passado 1 segundo. 

− Shinu no Genjutsu! – Murmurou o rapaz. Sakura que já estava num estado de quase morte, viu-se numa total escuridão. Sabia que havia caído em mais um genjutsu. Itachi passa a ter então o controle total sobre ela, fazendo-a ver figuras enormes de dragões que lhe jogavam enormes bolas de fogo queimando-a, mas esta não se importava. Sabia que era apenas uma ilusão e que aquela dor não era real. Mãos pequenas apareceram-lhe por todo o corpo segurando-a, Sakura sabia que iria morrer, mas morreria orgulhosa, Itachi aparece e agarra-lhe pelo pescoço. Começou a sufocá-la e aproxima-se do ouvido dizendo-lhe.

− Deverias morrer logo nas primeiras 48 horas, fraca... afinal talvez mereças viver. – Sakura estava a ponto de desmaiar sem o ar que lhe era roubado pelas mãos fortes que a agarravam pelo pescoço e então sentiu as mãos serem substituídas pelos lábios de Itachi, sim estava a ser beijada. Uma vez mais... Tentava ao máximo manter-se lúcida, o genjutsu foi cessado e os olhos deste voltaram aos usuais pretos. Sakura mal se segurava em pé. Itachi sorriu, Sakura sentia-se parva, estúpida, usada... Não percebia o motivo daquele sorriso. Itachi aproximou-se e surpreendeu-a uma vez mais. Agarrou-a e levou-a ao colo de volta para a casa. Sakura repousou sobre o peito deste enquanto este continuava a rir internamente. Finalmente havia encontrado uma garota que resistia a 72 horas de tortura e aos seus ataques, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo foi forçado a usar o manguekyon sharigan...

− Né? Né? Porque é que temos que ir tão devagar? Todos aqui podemos ir num passo mais rápido. – Refilava Naruto.

− Naruto... Estamos numa missão rank – S, e não podemos ir mais rápido porque precisamos de ter a certeza que não somos seguidos. E além disso, como a Hinata e o Neiji estão a usar o Byakugan, ao final do dia temos que parar para eles recuperarem. – Sasuke suspirava, Naruto falava a toda a hora, o que era realmente cansativo...

− Né? Né? Mal chegarmos a Konoha irei para o Ichikaru comer rámen!

− Podias ir mas era para minha casa, comer outra coisa... – Finalmente fez efeito, com este comentário Naruto corou e calou-se envergonhado, pois tinha a certeza que todos haviam escutado a conversa... O grupo adentrou o deserto, agora era Gaara que dava as instruções, pois quem melhor que ele para dar as instruções?

**E mais um...lá se foi!**

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Esqueci de referir o que já se sabe... Naruto e companhia limitada não me pertencem... ( O meu plano para raptar o Itachi muahaha tem falhado)**

**Não se esqueçam das reviews! =)**


	6. Sentindo o teu tque

Sakura abria os olhos lentamente e tentou levantar-se porém, uma onda de dor passou-lhe por todo o corpo, forçando-a a continuar deitada.

− Já acordada? – A voz de Itachi soou do lado de fora do quarto – Só deverias acordar de manhã. – E então Sakura reparou que ainda era de noite, a luz do quarto provinha de uma velita que se encontrava acesa.

− Isso é porque fizeste as contas para uma rapariga fraca, e eu de fraca não tenho nada! −Replicou

− haha − O Uchiha adentrava pelo quarto com um mini sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura.− Tu contra o meu manguekyon Sharigan és uma fraca, inútil...

− E tu sem os meus dotes de chakra perfeitos para te recuperarem a visão também! – Foi a gota de água para o Uchiha que em questões de segundos estava prostrado ao lado dela na agarrando pelo pescoço.

− Sua insolente, como te atreves? Quem é que pensas que és para poderes me falar assim? Huh? – A sua voz saiu baixa, mas aterrorizante, mas ELA nem pestanejou, pelo contrário, ela riu-se das palavras dele...

− Eu sou Haruno Sakura, melhor médica e ninja de Konoha, ex aprendiz da Hokage Tsunade. E quando digo a melhor de Konoha, digo em relação a todos mesmo, TU incluído Uchiha! Se eu não te operasse não poderias usar o teu querido Sharingan, e sem isso tu eras igual a mim, só que mais fraco. – Itachi largou-a e saiu do quarto, enquanto Sakura respirava de alívio sem saber onde arranjara tanta coragem para falar assim com Itachi. Aproveitou e começou a curar o resto das dores que sentia pelo corpo, em menos de 20 minutos estava perfeita. Já poderia descansar em paz e sem dores. Porém achou melhor ir falar com Itachi, afinal de contas e APESAR DE TUDO, ela devia a sua vida a ele...

− Itachi? – Nada – Ita-kun? – O silêncio reinava naquela casa... – Droga! – Sakura foi até á rua e sentou-se na madeira humedecida pelo orvalho. Ficou olhando as estrelas sem saber, ficou contemplando as árvores em redor, ouvia-se sons de alguns animais que apenas caçavam de noite; mais ao longe ouvia o som de um riacho ou rio e decidiu ir até lá...

Havia um lago banhado pela luminosidade do luar, havia árvores gigantescas que o rodeavam, também haviam algumas Sakuras que balançavam as suas delicadas pétalas, enquanto algumas esvoaçavam numa dança suave sobre o lago. No outro lado, uma cascata caía ruidosamente pelo lago, e Sakura sentou-se lá a olhando, os seus pensamentos começaram a vagar e imagens dos seus companheiros do time 7 vieram-lhe á cabeça antes de adormecer.

Itachi entrou na casa que partilhava com Sakura, notando ausente o chakra da mesma.

− Será que aquela irritante voltou para konoha? – Sussurrou para si. Ficou alguns minutos pensando se saía a procurá-la ou não.

− _Eu não me importo para onde ela vai ou deixa de ir, a minha Sakura acabará por voltar _– Pensava Itachi – _Ué? MINHA!? Ela não é minha! Eu não me preocupo e não irei atrás dela! _– Dizia Itachi para a sua conflituosa consciência.

− Droga!! – Murmurou. Itachi que saiu até á rua e concentrou-se a procurar o chakra da _sua _Sakura. Não demorou muito a achar e rapidamente chegou lá.

Sakura dormia num sono pouco tranquilo, pois sonhava que o seu time era atacado por Itachi, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Dum lado os seus fieis amigos e camaradas de guerra e do outro o recente Itachi, ela apenas implorava que este os deixasse vivos, primeiro este tinha posto Naruto inconsciente e agora atacava em cima de Sasuke.

− Sasuke-kun! – Dizia Sakura nos seus sonhos, fazendo uma aura negra envolver Itachi ao ouvir o nome do seu irmãozinho. – Onegai Ita-kun, não o mate! Onegai, mate-me a mim. – Itachi ficou chocado e petrificado com estas palavras, então ela amava o seu _irmãozinho tolo_ a ponto de dar a sua vida pela dele? Itachi pegou Sakura ao colo e começou a caminhar até casa, enquanto que Sakura sentia-se aquecida e ia despertando aos poucos e verificado que estava com Itachi, sorriu internamente e continuou no colo deste. Após uns 10 minutos a andar cuidadosamente com Sakura, Itachi alcançou a casa e deitou Sakura na cama, o que fez esta despertar novamente. Itachi manteve a sua face inexpressiva e a sua aura de raiva enquanto esta o fitava e tentava mandar o sono embora.

− Hum! (espécie de durma bem dado por itachi )– E levantou-se indo de encontro á porta.

− Ita-kun! Onegai, fique!

Itachi parou na maçaneta da porta, e ao lembrar-se do sonho e das palavras que esta roferira foi envolto numa aura assassina fazendo Sakura tremer um pouco.

− Itachi? – Perguntou meia incerta.

− Hum! – este rodou a maçaneta e saiu. Após uns longos 10 minutos a pensar, Sakura chegou á conclusão que entender o Uchiha mais velho era pior que o mais novo, pois com o passar do tempo, o mais novo desenvolveu algumas frases...

Sakura saiu do quarto indo até á sala, onde o Uchiha meditava (devia estar a converter a sua ira, que não era pouca, em chakra):

− Itachi? – Ao ouvir a voz da doce cerejeira de cabelos rosas este abriu os olhos, e a raiva voltou.

− Hum! – Respondeu este com uma frieza descomunal.

− Eu amanhã vou voltar para a vila...

− Hum! – foi a resposta vinda do moreno.

− Itachi?

− Hum! – Respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha para que Sakura visse que este estava interessado na "GRANDE conversa" que estavam a ter xD

− Eu queria... aham... – Sakura foi ficando mais nervosa á medida que a sobrancelha de Itachi não descia e acentuava-se mais.

− Hum? – O rapaz ria-se internamente com a situação de Sakura e aos poucos a sua raiva foi diminuindo. Sakura aproximou-se de Itachi e deu-lhe um pequeno e doce beijo. Imediatamente toda a sua cara ficou da cor dos seus cabelos, só que com uma tonalidade muito mais intensa.

− Boa noite Ita-kun. – Sakura correu até ao seu quarto com vergonha do que acabara de fazer e com a sua Ineer também confusa

− Né? Sakurinha? Temos um grande problema!! – Gritava a Inner

− Eu sei Inner. – Desabafava Sakura.

− O que tencionas fazer?

− Eu não sei!

− Sakuraaaa!! Tu estás apaixonada por um A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N-O!! Ele matou os pais do Sasuke-kun! Ele tentou matar o Naruto! Ele até já tentou matar-te a ti.

− EU SEI INNER! Mas eu... eu... eu o amo! AH DROGAA!!

− Sakura temos um grande problema então!

− Se ao menos tudo fosse diferente, como naquele dia em que eu o conheci.

Flash Back:

Sakura tinha 8 anos de idade, e corria pelo bairro Uchiha á procura de Sasuke, não sabia onde este morava, mas tinha o seu caderno para lhe entregar e carregava-o como se de ouro se tratasse. Olhava para todos os lados enquanto corria e parou ao se deparar com uma pequena clareira onde um rapaz de uns treze anos treinava. Olhava espantada para o alvo, perfeito! Todas as kunais acertaram excelentemente e com extrema perfeição. Perfeição, ah sim, isso era o que definia a pessoa á sua frente. Sakura viu que este possuía olhos negros e feições que lhe lembravam Sasuke-kun. As suas feições eram sérias e os seus cabelos longos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo. Sakura estava tão hipnotizada com o rapaz que não reparou os seus olhos negros mudarem para um vermelho sangue do sharingan e em questões de segundos Itachi estava atrás de Sakura com uma kunai no pescoço.

− O que fazes aqui criança? – A voz fria do rapaz provocou medo e arrepios na pequena Sakura.

− Eu procuro o Sasuke-kun... – A sua voz saiu tremida e o Uchiha soltou a menina ao ver o seu medo estampado na cara.

− De que tens medo? – Perguntou frio e fazendo com que Sakura recuasse.

− De morrer, eu não quero morrer. – Respondeu chorosa.

− Tu és demasiado pequena para morreres.

− Não me vais matar então? – A sua voz soou ligeiramente mais leve.

− Tenho motivos para tal? Nunca mataria ninguém a não ser que tenha motivos... – Embora as palavras soassem frias Sakura sorriu para o rapaz e estendeu-lhe o caderno de Sasuke.

− Poderias me entregar, por favor, este caderno a Uchiha Sasuke?

− Hum. – Foi a resposta do rapaz enquanto afirmava um sim com a cabeça.

Sakura sorriu e fez uma breve referência voltando-se para ir embora, porém o Uchiha segurava o seu braço, fazendo-a parar para encará-lo.

− Queres treinar? – Sakura sorriu docemente e acenou a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto o Uchiha entregava-lhe algumas kunais. O Uchiha foi dando ordens a Sakura sobre a sua postura e a sua concentração e Sakura lançou a primeira kunai. Se o Uchiha tivesse que dar uma nota daria medíocre. A kunai passou completamente ao lado do alvo, fazendo Sakura abaixar a cabeça, Itachi pousou uma das suas mãos sobre o ombro de Sakura e deu-lhe mais uma kunai. Sakura treinou muito e ao final da tarde já acertava no alvo, não com a perfeição do Uchiha mas o suficiente para causar alguns estragos no alvo. A noite começou a cair e Sakura começou a se despedir.

− Boa noite Itachi-kun. – Este arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir o prefixo "kun" mas sorriu de canto para ela, e devolvendo-lhe um "Hum" como boa noite. Sakura ouviu uma voz familiar a gritar "Ni-chan", era Sasuke que chegou á clareira de treino do irmão mais velho e pulou-lhe no colo.

− Oni-chan! O jantar já está a ficar pronto e a mãe mandou-me chamar-te.

− konbanwa Sasuke-kun, vim trazer-te o livro que te esqueceste na sala de aula. − Itachi entregou-lhe o livro e só então Sasuke reparouque Sakura tinha as roupas sujas e rasgadas.

− Oni-chan? Estiveste treinando com ela?

− Itachi-kun esteve ensinando-me a melhorar o meu lançamento de kunais. – Disse enquanto apontava para um boneko todo partido com kunais e as árvores em volta também com algumas kunais

Sasuke desceu do colo de Itachi olhando de Sakura para Itachi como quem não acredita no que vê. A sua cara ficou profundamente emburrada fazendo Itachi rir e pegar novamente em Sasuke ao colo.

− Sakura? – Chamou o Uchiha mais velho – Promete-me que vais treinar muito, para seres uma das melhores...

− Hai! – Prometeu Sakura, mal sabendo que a promessa só duraria duas semanas.

− No dia seguinte Sasuke ignorou por completo a presença da menina de cabelos róseos e emburrava a cara de cada vez que passava por ela ou ouvia o nome referente á mesma, pois passara a vê-a como uma potencial rival que lhe poderia roubar o irmão, afinal de contas naquele dia havia pedido para Itachi treinar com ele e o mesmo recusara dando-lhe um leve tapa na testa. Sakura passava os dias a treinar arduamente, e duas semanas haviam se passado e a menina até que havia evoluído, como prometera a Itachi, mas a notícia que sua mãe lhe deu fez com que os seus objectivos morressem. Uchiha Itachi havia matado todo o seu clã, com excepção de Sasuke por poder, somente para saber se era poderoso o suficiente. Sakura trancou-se no quarto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não queria acreditar que o seu "ídolo" a pessoa que ela ansiava se tornar era um assassino. A partir desse dia Sakura deixou de treinar, não queria achar-se superior, não queria ansiar por poder, não queria tornar-se uma assassina sem escrúpulos. Porém esqueceu-se que ao fazer isso tornava-se numa menina fraca sem protecção. Rápido se apercebeu, quando integrou no time 7 que dependia deles para sobreviver, e quando Sasuke abandonou Konoha, traindo-os, indo de encontro a Orochimaru, tanto ela, como Naruto separaram-se para obterem poder, para ambos anos depois se unirem e trazer o amigo de volta. Enquanto Naruto abandonou a vila, indo treinar com o lendário sannin Jiraya, Sakura ficou a cargo da explosiva Tsunade. Sakura tornou-se uma ninja forte, ultrapassou a sua própria sensei a nível de força, e todos os dias da sua vida treinava arduamente até deixar de sentir o corpo, no fundo sabia que não era somente por Sasuke que se esforçava tanto, mas sim por Itachi, porque queria manter a promessa de que se tornaria forte, porque queria derrotá-lo e perguntar-lhe o porquê! Se ele tinha motivos, se ele realmente mataria alguém sem motivos, se ele realmente havia mentido para ela...

Fim do flash back.

− Sakura? – A voz de Itachi fez-se soar do outro lado da porta.

− Vai embora Uchiha! – Esta tentou usar uma voz fria, mas o Uchiha notou claramente que a voz desta estava chorosa, o que significava que ela estava chorando, então uma ideia assombrou a sua cabeça, porquê que ela chorava? Será que ela realmente estava arrependida do beijo, será que queria que fosse Sasuke a dar-lhe aquele beijo? Ele concentrou-se em não se desconcentrar com ideias fúteis como aquela, não poderia vacilar...

− Sakura abre a porta!! – Ao ouvir a voz autoritária de Itachi Sakura só derramou mais lágrimas.

− Não! Vai embora!!

− Sakura abre a porta ou eu vou deitá-la abaixo!!

Silêncio...

Sakura levantou-se e abriu a porta, no mesmo momento em que Itachi ia desferir um golpe na mesma. Resultado: Uchiha Itachi caiu no meio do chão. ( hahahaaa não resisti! só mesmo a Sakura para mandar o Itachi po meio do chão)

− Sakura... − Falou o rapaz ao olhar para os olhos verdes dela cheios de lágrimas.

− Itachi! Porquê? Eu que queria ser como tu, te admirava, e dum momento para o outro obrigaste-me a odiar-te... E agora salvaste a minha vida e eu... Eu não quero sentir carinho por ti, eu não quero sentir nada que se pareça amor contigo.

Amor, aquela era a palavra certa para descrever o que ele sentia pela rosada de olhos verdes.

− Isso foi uma declaração de amor? − Perguntou frio, porém com um mini sorriso no canto da boca e uma gargalhada internamente.

Aquele sorriso... Ah o quanto ela amava e odiava.

− Declaração de amor? Estás parvo?? Eu odeio-te! E um dia eu hei-de matar-te por tudo o que fizeste ao meu time.

Itachi virou-se de costas para Sakura e pronunciou duma maneira baixa e quase inaudível:

− Eu nunca mataria ninguém sem razão nenhuma, tal como tu. Não vejo uma razão suficientemente forte da tua parte para me matares. Sakura!

− Mataste todo o teu clã e ainda me dizes que não matarias ninguém sem razão?? MENTIROSOO!!

− Não, eu não os matei, mas isso não interessa agora.

Sakura petrificou com aquelas palavras "Eu não os matei" palavras que faziam eco na sua cabeça até que despertou ao sentir os lábios de Itachi contra os seus. Esta foi cedendo passagem á língua deste que absorvia cada momento junto á sua. Desceu os beijos em direcção ao pescoço, provocando alguns suspiros na rapariga. Sakura ficou vermelha, mas acostumou-se com o calor e permitiu-se a ser beijada pelo assassino, soltando alguns suspiros que rapidamente se transformaram em gemidos. Uma mão atrevida de Itachi acariciou um dos seios de Sakura fazendo-a gemer mas rapidamente calou os gemidos da rapariga com um beijo. Agora ambas as mãos vagueavam pelo corpo da doce Sakura, arrancando suspiros aqui e ali, acariciou-lhe as coxas, depois as mãos repousaram nos seios e passando-as por baixo da camisola acariciou-os em movimentos circulares constatando que estes eram grandes e firmes e se não fossem os lábios de Itachi, Sakura teria gritado de prazer. Com cuidado este tirou a camisola desta de modo que pudesse tocá-la mais vigoroso, desceu os lábios ao pescoço, marcando-o levemente de vermelho, demarcando o que era seu, e depois levou um dos seus dedos á boca de Sakura para que esta o chupasse e abafasse os gemidos enquanto a sua boca deslizou até um dos seios "devorando-o" com sofreguidão. Itachi tentava abafar os gemidos em vão, pois o prazer era imenso que parecia que iria desmaiar. As suas mãos permitiram-se vaguear pelo tórax do rapaz, acariciando os seus músculos, passou-as depois pelas costas e acabou tirando a camisa dele. Itachi voltou-se para o outro seio e voltou a acariciá-lo com uma mão e depois com a sua língua. Sakura gemia cada vez mais, e Itachi aumentou os movimentos com a sua língua até que Sakura não resistiu e teve o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Ainda com a respiração ofegante, a rapariga pôs-se em cima de Itachi, e beijou-o com vontade no pescoço, demarcando-o também como seu. Os seus beijos foram descendo pelo tórax, barriga até que com as suas delicadas mãos desabotoou os botões das calças pretas de Itachi e retirou-as com um pouco de brusquidão demonstrando a sua impaciência para com aquela peça de roupa, retirou-lhe os boxers e passou a amaciar-lhe com uma mão o volume que há alguns minutos que se mantinha assim á espera de Sakura. Itachi agarrou suavemente nos cabelos desta e direccionou-a em direcção ao seu pénis, ela percebendo a dica absorveu-o com a mesma vontade que Itachi havia demonstrado em relação aos seus seios. Não tardou que Itachi tivesse que morder o lábio para não gemer demasiado alto, Sakura chupava-o com vontade e ele gemia e gemia.

− AHH Sakura! – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar enquanto a saliva lhe faltava, estava quase gozando, por isso parou os movimentos desta que entendeu e prostrou-se uma vez mais em cima dela, recomeçando os beijos no pescoço e as carícias nos seios, abocanhou uma vez mais os seios da mesma enquanto uma das mãos trilhava um caminho pelo corpo em direcção á sua vagina. Sakura arrepiou-se ao sentir os dedos hábeis do amante lhe entrarem pelas calças e logo depois trespassarem a cueca e tocarem naquela parte tão íntima ao mesmo tempo que uma onda de calor invadiu-lhe o corpo. Itachi fez alguns movimentos e Sakura começou a se mover de puro êxtase, Itachi então a penetrou, primeiro com um dedo e depois com dois, a principio Sakura assustou-se, pois ainda era virgem, e Itachi percebeu o medo no seu olhar e acalmou-a com um terno beijo. Continuou os movimentos penetrantes e Sakura continuava movendo-se fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o prazer que o seu corpo sentia. Itachi parou e tratou de arrancar as últimas peças de roupa de Sakura, primeiro tirou as calças e depois as cuecas, que, arrancou com os dentes. Começou a beijar um pé de Sakura e fui subindo, passando pela coxa até chegar novamente á sua parte íntima. Beijou-a com uma intensidade tal e sem aviso que Sakura gritou de puro prazer. Itachi continuou os seus movimentos e Sakura arqueou-se para o rapaz lhe explorar melhor todos os recantos daquela parte do seu corpo. Sakura gemia cada vez mais alto, já nenhum dos dois se lembrava que estavam na casa de madeira no meio do nada, não havia ninguém para os ouvir gritar de prazer outro lado da parede, e por isso, apenas guiavam-se pelo prazer. Ao ver que a SUA Sakura estava quase a ter o segundo orgasmo Itachi parou deixando Sakura se recuperar um pouco da respiração anormal que possuía. Itachi deitou-se sobre cima dela, abrindo-lhe as pernas e posicionando-lhe o membro rijo sobre a entrada dela. Esta, por sua vez, abriu os olhos e pediu a ele que a tomasse, mas Itachi ainda "brincou" um pouco com o seu pénis, fazendo movimentos circulares na entrada, Sakura deleitava-se com o prazer enquanto Itachi a beijava carinhosamente pelo pescoço, nos lábios, pelo corpo até que sem aviso Itachi possuiu-a e beijou-a abafando o grito de dor que esta deu. Esperou um pouco para que esta se acostumasse a ele e esta abrisse os olhos revelando algumas lágrimas que se formaram e ao ver que Sakura estava suspirando outra vez, permitiu-se começar os movimentos e as estocadas fortes que ambos esperavam. Itachi e Sakura beijavam-se de modo a abafarem os gemidos que lhes escapava da boca involuntariamente, e após alguns minutos de prazer ambos se arrepiaram ao sentir um prazer maior invadir-lhe o corpo: Haviam chegado ao orgasmo...

Itachi saiu de dentro de Sakura e deixou-se cair ao lado desta, abraçando-a possessivamente, Sakura por sua vez fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento e por fim quando Sakura adormeceu o moreno ficou olhando-a, tentando velar pelos seus sonhos...

Chegados a Suna Gaara fez questão de que os amigos se instalassem na sua casa, ao invés de num hotel, embora soubesse que provavelmente ficariam melhor num hotel, visto que a sua casa não era propriamente grande. Era madrugada e então rumaram em direcção a casa de Gaara. Então este instalou Naruto e Sasuke no antigo quarto de sua irmã Temari, Kakashi dormiria no quarto de Kankurou que estava ausente numa missão, e Hinata e Neiji no quarto de hóspedes. Não havendo nenhum protesto em relação á divisão dos quartos Gaara foi até á cozinha preparar o pequeno almoço, enquanto os outros se habituavam ao quarto e aproveitariam para dormir algumas horas.

− Gaa-kun? Não vens dormir? – Perguntou uma ensonada Tenten que finalmente cedia ao cansaço da viagem.

− Eu nunca durmo Tenten...

− Ahm! Eu sei!! Mas podias me fazer companhia... – A malícia no rosto da jovem era evidente e Gaara não resistiu a segui-la até ao quarto para desfrutar da sua noiva.

Neiji e Hinata desactivaram o byakungan corados com o que os seus olhos apanharam. Não era para terem visto aquilo, e por isso olharam-se sem saber o que fazer. Neiji ainda corado aproximou-se de Hinata que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento de tão vermelha que estava. Neiji depositou-lhe ua suave beijo na testa. Depois levantou-lhe o queixo e beijou-a docemente nos lábios provocando alguns arrepios em Hinata. Após alguns minutos de beijos intensos acabaram caindo na cama. Aos poucos as roupas foram desaparecendo e as carícias e os toques aumentando. Tentavam não fazer muito barulho, já que os seus companheiros estavam nos quartos aos lados, e assim continuaram entre beijos, abraços, carícias e muito amor.

Kakashi estava sentado na janela, uma perna contraída e a outra esticada, olhava para a lua e suspirava como gostava que Iruka estivesse por perto, e nem Hinata e Neiji, nem Gaara e Tenten ou mesmo Naruto e Sasuke estavam propriamente sendo discretos, aquela casa gemia!

− Enfim! – Suspirou derrotado pela distancia e foi passear pela cidade que começava a acordar, o seu estômago pedia-lhe por comida.


End file.
